Intense Amount of Pain and Love
by xx-Mione-Fan-xx
Summary: After the war, Voldemort won, everythings in ruins, Hermione, Ron and Ginny are in hiding, Draco's POV through most of story. Can Draco save the three runaways? Is Harry really dead? Find out if you read. Storys probably better than sum. DHr Eventually.
1. Thoughts

**_Intense Amount of Pain and Love _**

Draco Malfoy strolled through the corridors of Riddle Manor- the manor Lord Voldemort had created after he won the war.

Draco was deep in thought as he walked and soon found himself at the doors to the dungeons, where Voldemort had kept some prisoners. The war, as Draco remembered it had been terrible and very gruesome. Draco remembered watching as his father killed some of Draco's fellow classmates or teachers. He watched as his Lord killed Albus Dumbledore. He watched as the great Harry Potter forced his best friends- Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger- to run from the war and leave him. He remembered seeing the girls cry and refuse to leave Harry, but the redheaded Weasley pulled them away, following Potter's orders. He remembered thinking that he should have taken off after them and killed them but had found his legs to be frozen in place.

Then, Potter had turned to face Voldemort, and the Lord had said the two words Draco had been hearing all night. There was a flash of green and then Potter fell to the ground, stiff as a board. That night had traumatized him forever.

Draco opened the doors to the dungeons almost absent-mindedly and walked past the hundreds of cells. He saw some of his classmates from school- mostly Gryffindors, of course the two Weasleys and Granger had gotten away from the deatheaters and were currently in hiding much to the Lord's dismay.

Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas stared at him as he walked by. They normally would have glared at him, but were too weak to do so. He stood looking at them. Brown's ribs were sticking out clearly through her tattered blouse. Thomas and Finnigan had scraggly beards and were as skinny as Brown.

Draco looked in at them for a few more minutes, and then continued walking. The wizarding world was in ruins. Ever since Voldemort won, everything had gone up in flames. And Draco wasn't scared to admit that it was all because of Voldemort.

Sometimes, Draco wondered where the three missing parts of the famous trio went off to. He felt it was his fault they got away, but that didn't really faze him. He was sort of glad they got away. It was weird that he didn't hate them like he should, but he knew things would have been much better if they had of won the war instead of Voldemort. Now, with the Lord in charge, wizards and witches were starving, they couldn't use their magic for anything or there would be deatheaters attacking them. Voldemort had magic traces everywhere. He had taken over the Ministry and Hogwarts. He had control of everything. Just like he'd always wanted.

Draco thought things would be good when Voldemort won, but things were just out of control. Things really were horrible. But Draco didn't know what to do about it; he was after all only a 19 year old teenager. And it wasn't like he could talk to anyone about what he thought or felt like, because if he voiced his thoughts, then he'd be immediately killed.

"Young Malfoy, dinner is about to start. You might want to head up, don't want to keep the Lord waiting now do you?" A deatheater said from behind Draco.

"Yes, of course not, Master Avery." Draco replied. He had to address all of the older deatheaters like that. His father had ordered him too. He hated it, but followed the rule, silently cursing as he walked up the stairs to the dining room. Avery nodded and smiled cruelly at the prisoners before following Draco.


	2. Hiding Out

_**A.N: Sorry its so short. I promise the next ones will get longer. Im also sorry that it may be boring to start and a little sad, but the next chapters will get more interesting and more action. To my reviewer who asked why I deleted my other story, Im sorry, but I just didnt like it, I didnt know where I was going with it, and decided it was better to just not have a sequel and leave it with Dark Secrets. By the way, people reading this one, should also go read Dark Secrets. Its complete x-) Lol. And it's another D/Hr. My personal fave. xD Lol. Anyway, enjoy. **_

**_Disclaimer: Dont own nothing. _**

**_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_**

__

__

_**Intense Amount of Pain and Love**_

_Chapter 2: Hiding Out_

How long must this go on? A common thought in nineteen year old Hermione Granger's mind. She asked herself that at least three times a day. You could call Hermione a regular teenage girl, who parties, and lives a normal life. Except, that would be wrong. Hermione Granger's life was in ruins, just like the rest of the wizarding world.

She was currently in hiding with her two best friends, Ron Weasley and his sister, Ginny. They'd been hiding in a magically concealed house called Grimmauld Place for two years now, ever since the final war; in which they had lost to the most powerful wizard besides Merlin himself – Lord Voldemort. She lost her other best friend in that war- Harry James Potter. She couldn't but feel it was partly her fault. She should have stayed with him.

-_Flashback_-

"_Mione! Go with Ron and Ginny and find safety! Dumbledore's dead!" Harry yelled to her, his emerald eyes glistening with unshed tears. Hermione grabbed his arm, shaking her head frantically. _

"_No, Harry. I won't leave you behind." She whispered back. _

"_Hermione please go. I want you three to be safe. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine I promise. I don't want to lose you too." Harry pleaded with her. "GO!" He yelled. Hermione shook her head again as she felt Ron grab her arm. She leant forward quickly and kissed Harry's cheek. _

"_Be safe, Harry." She whispered. _

"_Take care of Ginny and Ron, Mione." He whispered back. Ron pulled her and Ginny away from Harry and into the night. She vaguely heard the killing curse and turned in time to see her best friend, who was always like a brother to her, fall to the ground. She screamed as she ran and couldn't stop. _

_-End Flashback-_

Ron told her a number of times that Harry still would have died even if they didn't leave and that there was nothing they could have done against Voldemort, but she still felt like they had abandoned him in his time of need.

"Hermione? Dinner's ready." Hermione felt a cool hand touch her arm and turned to see Ginny Weasley's blue eyes staring softly at her. She smiled weakly at the redhead.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione said. She followed the younger girl into the dining room where Ron was sitting. Hermione took her seat next to him.

"Tonks and Lupin are coming with supplies tomorrow." Ron murmured to the girls, who nodded solemnly. Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin were the only people who knew where the trio was hiding. In fact, they were the only ones still alive that they trusted enough to tell. All of the other Weasley's were gone, or captured; Hermione's parents were dead; Dumbledore was gone; and Harry was gone.

Tonks and Lupin had to know so that they could bring food and other supplies to them. Voldemort had magical traces and deatheaters everywhere. It was a wonder Voldemort hadn't found Grimmauld Place yet, as it was full of magical concealment charms. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were well wanted by Voldemort. They figured it was because they were Harry's closest mates. Oh, if they only knew how wrong they were.

The three teenagers had grown up a lot from their school years. Hermione's hair was longer but somehow not as bushy. Though, she didn't really care about her appearance as it didn't really matter anymore. She was also really slim because of the amount of food the trio had to eat. She had grown more mature and smarter than she already was in her school years.

Ron had matured a lot in the past two years. His untamed red hair was still long and shaggy. He had grown even taller and now towered over the two girls. He was a lot more serious now and less goofy.

Ginny's long red hair was now down past her waist; she was just as slim as Hermione and just as mature too. Ginny was only a year younger than her best friend and brother, but had been through the same amount as them to make her grow up faster than she should have.

Hermione picked at her food, deep in thought. She felt Ron nudge her.

"You've got to eat, Mione. We never know when we'll need the strength. Deatheaters could find Grimmauld and attack us any day now." Ron said softly. She nodded; he was right. She stuck a mouthful of the disgusting soup into her mouth and swallowed.

"How long must this last?" She asked, without realizing she spoke aloud the thought running through all of their heads.

**_A.N: Reviews are much appreciated. _**

**_Next Chapter: Distaster Strikes _**

**_Preview? _**

_"We've found them. Oh, boy will the Dark Lord be pleased." Draco smirked as he stared down at the two Weasley's and the mudblood, who were all glaring at him. _


	3. Disaster Strikes

_**A.N: Chapter 3 is up! x-) Hope you like it. **_

**_Disclaimer: Don't Own It. _**

**_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_**

__

_**Intense Amount of Pain and Love**_

_Chapter 3: Disaster Strikes_

Draco watched as Nott Sr. rushed into the dining room, panting.

"Sir, we think we have a lead on them. There's an abandoned house in downtown London that some of our deatheaters saw two aurors enter a number of times but no one ever comes out." Nott Sr. said.

"Is it them, though? Have we finally found them?" The Dark Lord's voice rasped from the far end of the table.

"We're not completely sure, master. But we have a feeling it is." Nott Sr. replied. Voldemort nodded, thoughtfully stroking his chin.

"Young Malfoy, I want you to take a group of deatheaters and go to this area to see if it really is them." Voldemort hissed to Draco.

"Yes, of course, m' lord." Draco replied, bowing his head respectfully.

"Nott Jr. , Young Zabini, Young Crabbe, Young Goyle, And Miss Parkinson; I want you all to go with Draco to downtown London." Voldemort said, nodding to the group of teenagers, who quickly replied in unison with 'yes sir'.

Draco stood up from the table, pulling his hood further over his face, and left the dining room, with his friends from his school years following behind him.

"What do you think we'll find, Drake?" Blaise Zabini asked him.

"Hopefully them." Draco snarled his voice cold and his face neutral. Blaise nodded.

"That would be good. Then we wouldn't have to keep searching for the gits. I'd certainly like to have my fun with that Weasley girl and the mudblood." Theodore Nott said, licking his lips. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't touch Granger if my life depended on it." Draco muttered, thoroughly disgusted with Nott's comment.

"You've got to admit she's a nice piece of- '' Draco never heard the rest of Nott's sentence as he apparated to Leaky Cauldron with a 'pop'. He heard the others appear behind him. Leaky Cauldron was now owned by Voldemort. It used to be one of the best inns in London, till Voldemort took control.

Draco left the inn, heading to downtown London. The others followed behind him. He could hear Zabini and Nott arguing over who was finer; Weaselette, or Granger. He rolled his eyes.

They arrived at an abandoned house, like Nott Sr. had described. Draco couldn't help but wonder why the fools would hide somewhere right in town.

They crept silently up to the front door, trying to listen to see if they could hear the ex-Gryffindor trio. Draco heard raised voices.

"THE CHARM IS OFF?!"

"Yes, when Dumbledore died, it released the charm and so now, muggles and wizards alike can see Grimmauld. Oh, Merlin, I can't believe I forgot!"

"It's them. I just heard Granger and Weasel." Draco snarled, pulling out his wand and blasting open the door. Granger, Weasley and Weaselette stood in the entrance hall, their mouths dropping open.

"Shit!" Weasley cursed.

"We've found them. Oh, Merlin, will the Dark Lord be pleased." Draco smirked as he stared down at the two Weasleys' and the mudblood who glared at him.

"Malfoy." Granger snarled.

"Why hello Granger. What a pleasure to see you again." Draco said in a mockingly sweet voice. "Won't you come with me? My Lord would like to see you too."

Granger scowled and raised her wand, pushing the Weasley's behind her some. Draco couldn't help but notice that Granger had gotten a lot prettier since school. He didn't think it was possible. Of course, she was still the mudblood Granger he knew and hated.

"Get out of here, Malfoy." Granger growled. Draco knew she obviously didn't think that her words would make him leave when he had orders to fulfill.

"I don't think so, Mudblood." Draco snarled. "I have orders to bring you three back. Like I said, the Dark Lord will be very pleased to see you."

"We're not going anywhere, Malfoy." Weaselette sneered. Draco had a funny feeling that the trio were stalling for time. He snapped his fingers.

"Crabbe, Goyle; take them." He muttered. Before either Crabbe or Goyle could make a move, the door was flung open once more and two aurors walked in. Draco recognized one as Remus Lupin, the werewolf that taught Defence Against the Dark Arts back in third year, and the other he didn't recognize.

"Stupefy!" Lupin called and Crabbe froze. He called out again, the spell now hitting Goyle. Draco did the only logical thing he could think of. He grabbed Granger, and held his wand to her throat.

"If that's how you wanna play it, werewolf, than this is how we'll play it." Draco snarled, glaring at the two aurors. Granger didn't struggle as he held one arm around her slim waist, holding her arms behind her back and the other around her neck with the wand digging into her neck.

"Let her go, Mr. Malfoy." Lupin said calmly.

"No, not until you drop your wand, werewolf. Same goes for the chick in pink." Draco said, tilting his head to the other auror.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy. I'm putting down my wand now." Lupin said, and slowly bent toward the ground, ignoring Granger's head shaking side to side, trying to tell him not to do it.

"He's a liar, sir. He won't do as you ask. He's a deatheater and a Malfoy." Granger snarled, and yelped as Draco dug the wand harder into her neck. Lupin dropped his wand to the ground, and motioned for his partner to do the same. Draco nodded to Zabini as soon as the pink-haired girl's wand was on the ground. Zabini and Nott both grabbed Lupin and the pink girl. Parkinson reached over and grabbed Weaselette harshly.

Weasley had his wand pointed at Draco. "Let Hermione go, Malfoy." He growled. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Protecting your mudblood, are you Weasel? Well, you're doing a horrible job at it. Threatening the deatheater who has her level with a wand. Two words from me Weasel and her life is over." Draco threatened, smirking. Weasley dropped his wand a bit, panic coming over his face.

"You wouldn't kill her; your _lord _wants her." Weasley snarled. Draco pretended to think.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I can't cause her excruciating pain, Weasel." Draco said, smiling sickly. Finally, Weasley lowered his wand. Draco removed his wand from Granger's throat long enough to revive Goyle and Crabbe. As soon as the two blokes were up, he nodded to Weasley and they walked over and roughly grabbed Weasley's arms.

At Draco's signal, they apparated out of the abandoned house, and appeared in Riddle Manor. Right in the dining room.

"Ahh, Young Malfoy! You have found them!" Draco heard a raspy voice exclaim and turned with Granger still held tightly in his arms, to face his Lord.

**_A.N: Hope you liked it. Reviews are much appreciated. x-) _**

xx-Mione-Fan-xx


	4. A Torturous Time At Riddle Manor

_**A.N: Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy. x-) **_

**_Disclaimer: Dont own anything. _**

**_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_**

__

_**Intense Amount of Pain and Love**_

_Chapter 4: A Torturous Time in Riddle Manor_

Hermione swallowed hard as she felt Malfoy turn with her still held tightly in his arms. She found herself looking directly at a dark cloaked figure with glowing red eyes that seemed to penetrate through her and knew she was looking at her best friend's murderer.

"Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley. What a _pleasure_ it isto see you here in _my _dining room. By the way, how do you like the place? I built it myself – well, my deatheaters did, but technically it was me." Lord Voldemort said, his voice sickly sweet. Hermione scowled. She took the time to look around the room, which was decorated rather nicely, of course in black, green and silver colors. There was a large table in the center of the room that had more than a dozen cloaked figures sitting at it staring at the group beside the table intently. Voldemort had even put in a nice fireplace to make the room look cozy; the room however, was far from cozy. It was cold, and terrifying as was the man who built it.

"You thought you could escape me, did you? Thought you could run away unscathed and never have to face me? You should have known better. Look what happened to your pathetic Potter." Voldemort sneered. Hermione raised her eyes, fire sparkling in them at the mention of Harry. She saw Ron and Ginny do the same.

"Don't talk about Harry like that! He wasn't pathetic, or cowardly, or anything you could possibly think of to call him!" Hermione practically shouted, momentarily forgetting who she was talking to, and shocking herself as well as Voldemort with her outburst. _That's it, I'm done for. _She thought dryly. But to her surprise, Voldemort was merely amused by her words.

"Ahh, once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor. You're loyal to those you care about even after death, isn't that right, Granger?" He smirked. She bit her lip nervously, casting her eyes downward. "Don't worry; you'll soon join your precious Potter soon. After, of course, numerous amounts of torture for what you've caused me." He rasped, smirking sickly at her. Wicked bastard, Hermione thought.

"Malfoy let the mudblood go. I want to see her scream." Voldemort ordered and Malfoy quickly obeyed and threw Hermione to the ground, causing her to land on her hands and knees. She rapidly got back to her feet; she didn't care that she was in front of the most powerful wizard ever; she wanted to appear strong, so she forced herself to look into Voldemort's glowing and petrifying red eyes.

Voldemort smiled wickedly and drew his wand, pointing it directly at her. "_Crucio." _He said. Hermione fell to her knees. She felt like her insides were being ripped out of her. She heard screaming and realized it was her own. She bit down on her lip to stop; she didn't want to give Voldemort any amount of satisfaction. Now she tasted blood and knew she had bitten right through her lip. Suddenly, just as the curse was put on, it ended and Hermione lay back on the floor, releasing her torn lip and breathing heavily.

"Strong one." She heard Voldemort mutter. Next he turned to Ron and mumbled the same curse. Ron immediately started screaming and fell to the ground. Hermione struggled to get to her feet so she could run to him, but she was too weak. "Ron!" She murmured weakly, tears overflowing in her honey colored eyes. She blinked them back and soon Voldemort ended the curse on Ron, who now lay panting like Hermione had.

Hermione knew Voldemort was going to curse Ginny next, and she didn't want to have to watch, but she knew there was nothing she could do to save the younger girl. Just as she expected, Voldemort laid the curse on Ginny. The red head fell to her knees like Hermione had, and screamed; each scream pierced Hermione's heart. Ginny was like a younger sister to her and she couldn't stand to see the girl in pain. She promised Harry before he died that she'd take care of Ginny and Ron. But Hermione knew Harry meant mostly Ginny. Ron would be taking more care over her than she would him. And Hermione knew Harry had strong feelings for Ginny.

As the redhead fell back to the floor, still screaming in pain, Voldemort finally ended the curse, ending Ginny's pain. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and got to her feet, walking quickly over to the redhead, and reached her trembling hand over to place it on Ginny's own pale hand.

She heard Voldemort laugh cruelly at the girls. He was like a snake, his laugh was sharp as were his words, and he had no heart. He had no feelings, no love, nothing. Hermione pitied him. Maybe with a little love, he would have been a better person.

"You Gryffindor princesses are pathetic. With your little 'feelings'. You're all fools. Malfoy, Zabini and Nott, take them to them to the dungeons and get them out of my sight." Voldemort ordered. "For now." He added cruelly.

Hermione felt Malfoy pick her up off the floor again, and take her to a door. He set her down to open the door and then, holding tightly onto her arm, led her down the stairs into a corridor filled with cells. He then took out a set of keys and unlocked a cell, throwing her in. She fell to her knees and turned to glare at him. For a moment, she thought she saw a look of pity in his eyes but it quickly vanished when Nott and Zabini pushed Ron and Ginny in.

"Fred! George! Charlie! You're alive!" Hermione cried, as she turned and saw three familiar redheads in the cell with them. Hermione threw her arms around Fred Weasley in a hug.

"Mione? Ron? Gin? That you?" George Weasley croaked. Ginny bust out in tears.

"Oh George! I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you all!" Ginny cried, as she hugged her brother tightly. Ron smiled at his brothers.

"We've missed you loads." Ron said. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Get over here, you git. Give your older brother a hug! I'm so glad to see you all alive. We heard rumors that you three managed to escape when Harry- well, I'm just glad you survived. Although I really wish we didn't have to see you here. Because when you're here, well you're here." Charlie said, and Ron laughed solemnly, despite the moment, and sauntered over to hug his older brother tightly.

Hermione looked around at the rest of the people in the cell and saw people she recognized and knew from school. Seamus Finnigan was there, as well as Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown. Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, the Patil twins. Tonks and Lupin had been taken to see Voldemort after Hermione and the others had left. Who knows what Voldemort was going to do to them? But hopefully he wouldn't kill them.

There were others in the cell that Hermione didn't know. An older girl with long blonde hair and startling blue eyes that were filled with sadness, an older boy with dark eyes and black hair, another boy with blonde hair and green eyes. There was an older girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes.

All of the wizards and witches that were in the cell were in bad shape. Extremely skinny, with their ribs poking through, the men had not shaven as obviously they couldn't so they had scraggily beards and facial hair. There was a deep sadness set in each and every one of their eyes.

It was horrible. Voldemort was a monster. A monster that had to be stopped. But what chance did they have now? Harry was gone; as was Dumbledore. Hermione and the others had no chances of defeating Voldemort if Harry couldn't.

Hermione heard the dungeon door open again and heard heavy footsteps. A moment later, Nott, Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle were back at the cell door. They opened the cell, and stepped in. Hermione glared at them, as if by merely glaring they would disappear.

"Look at them; they all look so frightened of us. It's because they know what we'll do them; again." Nott sneered, a look of malice on his face. Hermione glared, and rolled her eyes. But she looked around the cell and realized he was right. All of the girls in the cell, minus Ginny and herself, had looks of terror on their faces and in their eyes. Hermione wondered what Nott and the other young deatheaters had done to them.

"C'mon, Nott. We can torture them another day." Malfoy complained, scowling.

"No, Malfoy. What if we can't? The Dark Lord gave us permission to have our fun with the new prisoners now, but it doesn't mean it'll last. And frankly, I want to have my fun with Granger and Weasley. They're much finer than the rest of the prisoners in here and I've always wanted a piece of the know-it-all mudblood." Nott said, looking at Hermione in a way that made her want to vomit. She narrowed her eyes. She felt Fred, George and Ron immediately at her and Ginny's side.

"I'm too tired to torture today. I'm sure the Lord will let us have some fun tomorrow." Malfoy protested.

"Aww, c'mon Malfoy." Nott pleaded, lust filling his eyes they shifted from Hermione to Ginny.

"No, Nott." Malfoy said firmly, narrowing his silver eyes. His voice was ice cold and full of authority. Nott reluctantly pulled his eyes from the prisoners and he gulped when he saw Malfoy's face.

"Okay. Tomorrow's fine." Nott muttered. Hermione noticed Malfoy look satisfied and saw his gaze flicker to her. She looked away and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

Hermione had a restless sleep that night. She tossed and turned, tuning in and out of horrifying dreams. One was of Harry falling to the hands of Voldemort, who cackled evilly. Another was of Draco Malfoy standing in front of her with his wand held out. He muttered a curse, and Hermione sat up, panting. She swallowed hard and tried to go back to her restless sleep. Then she dreamed of the days to come in this horrible hellhole Voldemort calls home.

**_A.N: You see, Im not one to normally beg for reviews, but I DO love and completely appreciate it when I get them. Review please. x-) _**


	5. Doubts and a Little Anger

_**A.N: Draco's P.O.V. Lol. I think I like writing in his better. But I'm still doing Hermione's P.O.V. Lol. Read and Enjoy. x-) **_

**_Disclaimer: Dont own it. _**

__

_**Intense Amount of Pain and Love **_

_Chapter 5: Doubts and a Little Anger _

Draco smirked as he thought about seeing Granger, Weasley and Weaselette finally getting what they belonged. And then, the smirk was just to cover for the unknown feeling he was feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was a Malfoy, he didn't _get _feelings! So what was it? Guilt was impossible, pity was again, impossible. He couldn't think of anything else. So he smirked and glared, and sneered to cover it up. But he also lied; he was in the mood for torturing that night, he wasn't really tired. But when Nott was talking about raping and torturing Granger, Draco just got a weird feeling in the bottom of his stomach and felt he shouldn't let it happen. It was pathetic. Granger deserved to be raped and tortured. Maybe it was because he wanted it to be him to do it to her, and not Nott. Yeah, that was it.

Draco awoke the next morning and showered, dressing in a new set of green robes he'd bought a couple days ago. He walked out of his room and down the stairs to the study where he found his father and Voldemort talking.

"Ahh, good morning my son." Lucius greeted as Draco walked into the room. Draco bowed his head respectfully. "What have you got planned today, Draco?" His father asked.

"Probably just some torturing of the mudblood and Weasleys. If that's alright with the Lord?" Draco said, bowing his head to Voldemort now. Voldemort smirked and nodded.

"Why, of course it's okay, Young Malfoy. You have shown your loyalty. You were the one who brought them to me." Voldemort praised. And Draco smirked.

"Thank you sir. I was just following orders." Draco replied.

"Well, off you go then. And don't forget to take Young Zabini and Nott, they want to help torture the prisoners. Nott's been begging." Lucius Malfoy chuckled. Draco nodded and walked out of the office. As soon as his back was turned to his father and Voldemort, he scowled. Nott was a bloody moron and Zabini was, well Draco had nothing against Blaise Zabini. In fact, Blaise was one of Draco's good friends from school. He wasn't just an acquaintance, he was someone Draco could talk to and share jokes with. This was nearly impossible for Draco.

He made his way to the lounging area which was where most of the deatheaters hung out. It was just a green and silver room, with a bunch of sofas and comfy arm chairs. He scanned the room for Zabini or Nott. He found them standing with Parkinson, Greengrass and some other females. Draco called them over.

"What's going on, Malfoy?" Nott asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you gits up for some torturing? Because I'm in a bad mood and want to take it out on some prisoners." Draco said, smirking. Nott and Zabini smirked too.

"I'm always up for torturing." Nott sneered. Draco nodded.

"Good. But Granger's mine." Draco said, narrowing his eyes. Nott looked about to argue but seemed to change his mind. Draco turned quickly, his cloak billowing behind him, and led the way to the dungeons. The whole time, Draco tried to convince himself that it was because Nott was torturing her, and that's why he'd felt like that the day before. But now, it would be different, because it was himself and not Nott.

He waved his wand and the cell door opened. He looked in and saw Granger lying on the floor with her eyes half closed. She sat up when she saw them enter the cell again. He saw her roll her eyes and scowl. He smirked.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Draco asked, feigning sweetness. Granger glared at him. "Well, are you going to answer me?" Draco demanded, his tone turning colder.

She sighed. "No, I did not sleep well." She muttered. He smirked.

"Was the cold stone floor too uncomfortable for the little Gryffindor princess?" Draco sneered.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Granger growled. Draco scoffed.

"What position are _you _in to tell _me _to sod off?" Draco exclaimed and she rolled her eyes.

"Leave us alone." The redheaded Weaselette mumbled.

"No, I don't think we will, Weasley. You see, we're here to have some fun and fun we shall get." Draco sneered. Draco nodded and Nott stepped eagerly toward Weaselette, grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her to her feet. He ran his hand along her arm and moved it up to trace her jaw line with his fingers. Draco saw the redhead's face turn slightly green.

"C'mon, Weasley. You're gonna give me some entertainment." Nott sneered. Granger jumped to her feet.

"No! Leave her be! Please!" Granger pleaded. Nott pushed her away. Granger then did something Draco never would have expected her to do in her predicament. There was a loud 'smack' as Granger's hand connected with Nott's cheek.

"Malfoy, do something. I wanna have my fun with Weasley here." Nott complained, after angrily pushing Granger to the ground hard.

"Leave her alone! Take me instead, just don't take her! Please!" Granger begged, falling to her hands and knees. Draco stared at her. This was definitely unlike Granger. Since when did she beg? Since when did she give herself up for the Weasley girl?

"Hermione, stop it. Just leave it be." Weaselette mumbled. Granger shook her head stubbornly.

"Malfoy! Take her somewhere! You said you wanted her so take her before I do." Nott said, pulling Draco from his thoughts. Draco glared at Nott who quickly lowered his gaze. Draco walked swiftly over to Granger and pulled her to her feet. The Weasley boys tried to get up and punch him but he flicked his wand and they fell back to the ground.

"C'mon, Granger." Draco muttered. Granger was reluctant and kept glancing to Weaselette and Nott. Draco dug his wand into her side, making her yelp in pain. She turned her glare to him and he scoffed. He looked at Blaise who had picked Hannah Abbott to torture and then Draco left the cell pulling Granger with him. He led her to his room and threw her onto the floor, where she sat glaring at him.

"What's with you, Granger? You're not one to give up so easily and beg a deatheater." Draco asked, seriously wondering. He ran a hand through his hair and silently debated on how he should torture her. First, he'd talk to her, insulting her with his cold words and then he'd have to cause her physical pain and then he'd take it from there.

"Like I'd tell _you_. The deatheater who is about to torture and rape me. Yes, how I would _love _to tell you, Malfoy." Granger snarled, rolling her eyes.

"Watch it, Granger." Malfoy growled back. "Tell me." He ordered. She glared.

"No." She said simply. He narrowed his eyes and moved closer to her; he was still stand and she was still sitting cross legged on the ground. She looked up at him, glaring back. He noticed there was fear in her honey colored eyes even as she tried to hide it with the glare. He smirked.

"Granger, tell me." He said his voice full of malice. He took out his wand. She raised an eyebrow.

"You want to know that badly?" She asked. He smirked.

"It's irking me." He replied. She sighed.

"If I tell you, you're just going to scoff or insult me, but I truly don't care." She said. "During the war, before Harry- before he died, he made me give him my word to take care of Ginny and Ron, but Ginny especially. He had strong feelings for Ginny. And down in the dungeons, I felt I had to do everything I could to keep my word. I was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason." Hermione said, looking away from him, yet he noticed tears glistening in her eyes. He realized she felt she had broken her word. He chuckled. Bloody Gryffindors. Draco tried to get off the subject and onto a subject where he could torment her. But he found he was at a loss for words, and that _never _happened to a Malfoy.

"So, are you going to torture me or not? Because I'd really like to get back to my friends." Hermione said. She was glaring at him again, but he could see the fear behind it again.

"You're scared, Granger." He stated. She arched an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes.

"I am not." She replied. He shook his head.

"You are. You're scared, of me." He said smirking. Her eyes widened and she shook her head quickly.

"I most certainly am not afraid of you." She said, although she had to struggle to keep her voice from shaking. He smirked again.

"Stand up." He ordered. She glared but obeyed. He continued smirking and walked towards her. Her eyes widened again but she tried to stand her ground. He stopped directly in front of her.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked, her voice faltering.

"Nothing." He replied. She lightly pushed away from him, taking a couple of steps back. He followed her. She narrowed her eyes and continued stepped away from him with him following until her back hit the wall.

"You're trapped." He whispered directly into her ear. He saw her shiver involuntarily. He lifted his arms and put them beside her head, pinning her to the wall. She glanced nervously from his arms to his face then back to his arms again. She placed her hands on his chest and tried pushing him away from her hard. But he didn't move.

He moved his hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face, his hand rubbing against her cheek. As he did so, he felt a rush of excitement flow through him. He pulled his hand away, shocked. He saw she felt it too. He ignored it.

"What's wrong, Granger? Are you _scared_?" He whispered, mockingly into her ear. She shook her head. "Not scared of me, are you?" Again she shook her head.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy." She snapped. How could she be in perfect control and insult him when she was trembling inside. She couldn't deny it; he knew she was scared of him.

He smirked. "How could I flatter myself with the likes of you?" He sneered. She glared at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Do you ever give up, Malfoy? Is it always going to be the same insults? Can't you come up with any better ones? It's always the same, mudblood, or some other insult about my blood. I'm tired of it, Malfoy. It doesn't hurt me. It's just a pathetic name and it doesn't matter anymore. I don't care what you say, I'm still better in magic than you ever will be." She hissed to him. He scowled.

"Watch it, Granger. You're in a pretty bad predicament to be insulting me." Draco warned.

"Come off it, Malfoy. I'm not scared of you. I never will be." She snarled. He glared at her and stepped away from her.

"I warned you, Granger. Shut it." He growled.

"Or what? You'll curse me? Smack me? Rape me? What's the worse you can do, Malfoy?" She challenged. She was getting braver. Bloody mudblood. Draco whipped his wand out and pointed it directly at her. She glanced at it, and rolled her eyes.

"Go on, Ferret boy, attack me. You're pretty coward if you ask me. You can't even fight properly with me. You have a wand and I have none. That seems unfair to me. But go on with it, attack me." She sneered, glaring at him. What happened to her fear of him? He wondered silently. He liked her better that way.

"_Crucio." _He muttered and she fell to the floor, but he noticed she wasn't screaming. He looked at her and saw her biting her lip, hard. She didn't want to scream in front of him. She twisted and turned on the floor in pain and finally, Draco had had enough. He lifted the curse.

"You angered me, Granger. That was a bad move. Who knows what will happen the next time you anger me." Draco warned. She lay silent on the floor, breathing heavily. He crouched next to her. "Watch your words." He snarled, and then he bent down and brushed his lips against hers lightly, just for hell of it.

"Get up." He ordered. She weakly got to her feet. She had been reduced back down to what she was when he had first brought her to the room. That was the way he liked her. She was quiet and vulnerable.

"C'mon, I'm taking you back to the dungeons. You're lucky it wasn't worse. Be glad you had me and not Zabini or Nott. They most certainly would have raped you. I however, would never touch a thing like you." Draco said. He led her back down to the dungeons and threw her in the cell.

"I had fun, tonight, Granger. Hope you did too." He smirked and left the dungeon. He vaguely remembered the blast of electricity he felt as he had kissed her only lightly. He wondered why that was. He felt odd giving her the curse, but she had made him mad and he did it without thinking. Oh well, she deserved it. Right? Draco had that feeling in his stomach again. It was like butterflies fluttering about. Odd, very odd. Draco thought.

**_A.N: Hope you liked it. Hermione was sorta outta character in certain parts of this, but it was only because of her word to Harry to protect Ginny. So she was.. acting pretty desparate. And Ginny doesnt know that by the way. Like she doesnt know about Hermione's word to Harry. Anywayy, hope you like it. x-) _**

**_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_**


	6. Facing Evil Head On

_**A/N: This chapter has some mature theme on it, I guess.. It's not too detailed, but you know what's happening and I warn those who cry easily, that this is a rather sad chapter. I'm sorry, but it had to happen for my story to work. No, it's not detailed rape or anything. Anyway, read on. **_

**_Disclaimer: I own Isabel, Gabrielle, Anthony, Jonathon and Alyssa. Although, the only major character is Alyssa and possibly Isabel. Everything else belongs to JKR. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

__

__

_**Intense Amount of Pain and Love **_

_Chapter 6: Facing Evil Head-On _

Hermione watched helplessly as Nott brought back an unconscious Ginny. She felt her face redden in rage, and she jumped to her feet.

"You bastard! Heartless prat! You're a monster, Nott!" Hermione screamed at Nott, who smirked.

"You may think so, but I only want to have a little fun in my life." Nott replied, shrugging.

"You- you foul creature! I hope you rot in hell with your precious Lord and fellow pathetic deatheaters, Nott." Hermione snarled and gasped as Nott's fist connected with her cheek.

"Watch your mouth, Mudblood." Nott growled. "Don't speak ill of your captors." He added, and stalked out of the dungeons.

Hermione glared at his retreating back and then rushed to Ginny.

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked Charlie, taking Ginny's hand.

"I reckon she will be, she's just passed out. Either from pain or because he hit her on the head with something hard." Charlie replied. Hermione nodded, relieved that her friend was going to be okay.

Ginny's eyes fluttered, and then flung open.

"Mione? What happened?" Ginny asked her voice weak. She tried to sit up and then groaned, placing her hands on her head. Hermione held back her tears and pulled the redhead into a hug gently.

"You- well, I dunno what happened, Nott took you." Hermione replied. Ginny grimaced.

"Oh, I remember now." She said dryly.

"W-What did he do to you, Gin?" Ron asked softly, yet hesitantly.

"I'd really rather not talk about it, let's just say that Nott is a cruel, evil bastard." Ginny whispered, tears were glistening in her eyes but she quickly blinked them back.

"I agree with you there." The older blonde that was in the cell with them said. "Sorry, don't mean to eavesdrop, but I know what Nott's like, unfortunately. And I'm sorry you had to endure that. By the way, I'm Isabel. Isabel Smith."

"Hermione Granger." Hermione replied politely. The other's introduced themselves as well. Isabel introduced the other wizard and witches that Hermione didn't know that were in the cell. The dark haired witch was named Gabrielle Lacrosse. The dark haired boy's name was Anthony Welling. The light haired wizard was named Jonathon Dixon.

"You're very lucky you got Malfoy, Hermione. He's usually pretty easy. In fact, he hardly ever tortures, unless he's in a sour mood. Zabini's never tortured me before so I don't know exactly how bad he is, but I imagine pretty bad, just look at Miss. Abbott." Isabel continued and everyone looked to Hannah who was sitting in the corner, crying and also bruised up pretty bad. "I bet Malfoy didn't even rape you, did he?" Isabel asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, he didn't." Hermione replied softly. "But he said it was because he would never touch me because I'm 'filth'." She added. Isabel nodded and murmured something Hermione didn't catch.

The prisoners sat in silence over the next few days, lost in their own thoughts. Occasionally, a deatheater would bring them food in which was left over from the deatheater's meal the night before and was always moldy and gross.

On the fourth day, a group of deatheaters came down to dungeons dragging somebody. Hermione couldn't tell who it was, though, but it looked like a small child. She noticed Nott was the one holding the child.

"Want to watch some real cruelty, Granger?" Nott sneered, pushing the child in front of him. Hermione saw that the child was a small girl of about 9 or 10 years old. _They wouldn't! _Hermione thought in a panic, _they're not that evil, are they? _She got her answer a few moments later as Nott threw the girl against the wall and then began to beat the girl. The little child screamed her throat hoarse. It was sick, and purely evil.

Hermione couldn't help notice that Malfoy wasn't there. _Maybe he had 'better' things to do,_ Hermione thought coldly. But she found herself glad he wasn't there.

Other deatheaters continued beating the girl, who was now crying. Hermione stood and ran to the bars of their cell.

"Stop it! You evil bastards! She's only a girl! A small child dammit! You sick creatures! Have you no heart?!" Hermione yelled and noticed Ginny had run to the bars with her as well. Nott turned and smirked at them, but the deatheaters continued. Hermione felt tears fall down her cheeks and she silently wept for the young girl.

"Please, Merlin, save this child." Hermione heard Ginny murmur.

Finally, after at least a half an hour, Nott brought the girl to the cell, opened it and threw the trembling girl in, smirking. Oh, how Hermione wanted to wipe that smirk off of his smug face. That bastard.

Nott turned and left with the rest of the deatheaters. Hermione crouched next to the girl sobbing on the floor. She had long light brown hair and hazel eyes.

Hermione took the girl's hand. "Shh, it'll be alright." She murmured to the child, who looked at her fearfully.

"I'm Hermione." Hermione said, smiling weakly. The girl nodded.

"A-Alyssa Penner." She stuttered. Hermione hugged the girl, rubbing her back as the tiny girl cried.

Hermione had never truly known evil. Sure, she had read about and heard all about it during her school years when she was with Ron and Harry. But she had never known it, never saw it face to face. Never felt it. Now, as she gazed at Alyssa Penner, who was now asleep in her arms, she knew what evil was. She just witnessed evil in full motion. And until and unless she and the others made it out of here alive, then they would be facing evil head on for the rest of their shortened lives.

Voldemort, Nott, and all of the other deatheaters were all evil. Purely, sickly, and cruelly evil.

Hermione felt herself drift to sleep, against her will. She knew there would be nightmares tonight, worse than all her others and she didn't want to face them. But, her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep; dreaming of deatheaters and Voldemort. Cruel, heartless Voldemort.

**_A.N: So you see, I had to mention that the part where they beat Alyssa, well people may think thats too detailed or something, so to save me from the flames I put that it's not too good. And I apologize for having such a young girl beaten like that but I had to in order to go along with my story. Thanks for reading and review please. x-) _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_


	7. Two Sides to Deatheater Malfoy

_**A.N: Hope you don't find Draco a bit OOC. Its explained a bit here, but more so in the next chapter. Enjoy. **_

**_Disclaimer: Dont own any characters. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

_**Intense Amount of Pain and Love**_

_Chapter 7: Two Sides to Deatheater Malfoy. _

Draco stared at Nott. "You what?!"

"I kidnapped Alyssa Penner and beat her shitless, right in from of them prisoners too." Nott replied, smirking smugly.

"All because Granger called you evil? What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Draco yelled, momentarily losing his temper. Alyssa Penner was the daughter of an auror named Jared Penner; a powerful auror; but Alyssa Penner was only 9 years old. Draco found it perversely sick that Nott would do such a thing to a little girl and felt his insides churning.

"What're you playing at, Malfoy? This isn't like you." Nott spat, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Draco glared at him.

"Forget it, Nott." Draco muttered and left before Nott could cause a scene. Draco soon found himself at the doors to the dungeon.

Opening the door, he walked down the stairs and to the prisoner's cell.

He immediately saw Alyssa Penner. The girl was curled into Granger's arms. All of the prisoners were asleep, except one; Smith. The blonde one. She was staring intently at Draco.

"It's sick, you know. What they did to the girl. You should have heard her screaming." Smith said. Draco looked at her.

"Yes, I may be a deatheater, but even I think beating a child is wrong." Draco replied, so softly that he didn't even think Smith heard him. No child deserved such torture. Draco knew he sounded like he was going soft, he wasn't. He just had reasons to be against child abuse.

He heard a whimper and looked away from Smith to see Penner was awake. She was looking at him with fear in her hazel eyes.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." Draco murmured. She nodded but held tightly to Granger. The ex-Gryffindor Princess' eyes fluttered open and Draco saw her smile at the child next to her. She looked up and saw Draco and her eyes immediately narrowed and she wrapped her arm protectively around Penner.

"How badly hurt is the girl?" Draco asked Granger, who was taken aback by his question.

"Pretty badly; she's got bruises covering her body, mostly on her back. She's probably going to be traumatically damaged for a long while and also in a lot of pain." Granger replied wearily. Draco nodded and took out his wand, Granger's eyes widened but he ignored her and conjured a healing potion.

"Here," He said, opening the cell doors, stepping in and giving the potion to Granger. "Give her that to drink. Relax Granger, it's a healing potion." Draco commanded, seeing her suspicious look. She narrowed her eyes at him, but obviously trusting him, gave the girl the potion.

"Why are you being nice?" Granger asked, not unkindly. Draco grimaced; he didn't even like the word nice, and he was hoping Granger hadn't noticed but obviously she had.

"I have my reasons. Now, I'll be back later with food for you all." Draco replied, his voice cold yet again. He left the cell, locking it behind him, and headed for breakfast.

He was lost in his thoughts when Blaise Zabini's voice interrupted.

"Are you okay, Drake?" Blaise asked him. Draco nodded absently.

"Are you sure? You're not eating. Everything all right, mate?" Blaise questioned.

"I'm fine." Draco snapped. "Just a little preoccupied."

Blaise nodded. "Right then. Did you hear what they did to the Penner girl?" Blaise asked, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"Yeah, I heard." Draco replied shortly.

"Wrong, isn't it? I'm glad I didn't have to watch or participate." Blaise said so only Draco could hear. Blaise was the only one who shared and knew Draco's views on child abuse. Blaise was the only one Draco trusted enough to tell anything to. So Blaise knew something about the Malfoy's that no one else knew. Not just that Draco had been abused, but something else too. What happened years ago at Malfoy Manor when Draco was only eight years old, was the main reason for Draco's views on child abuse. Draco never told anyone, because he didn't want to give someone like Potter or Weasley something to use against him as his vulnerability. Draco wasn't completely evil, he actually had a heart. All of the other deatheaters believed Draco loved to torture and kill, children and adults.

But Draco despised being a deatheater for that reason. Not just that he had to follow orders, rape and kill innocents, but because he was suppose to be like his father and torture children. He couldn't do it. However, only Blaise knew and shared his opinion on that matter.

"Yes, it's really sick what they did." Draco said, expressionless.

"She reminds you of her, doesn't she?" Blaise asked, matter-of-factly. Draco knew exactly what he was talking about and didn't really want to answer, but Blaise wouldn't be satisfied until he got an answer.

"Yes, she does." Draco replied, still void of any expression. "I have to get in the shower, see ya later, Blaise." Draco said and stood from the table. Blaise watched him sadly till Draco was out of sight.

In the shower, Draco let his thoughts run. He missed her. So much. She was in his thoughts all the time. He never got to visit her anymore, since he became a deatheater. His father forbade him to visit her. His mother visited her all the time behind Lucius' back. It was all his father's fault. It was his fault she was in the hospital, never to wake up. All his bloody fault. Draco still hadn't forgiven him and he probably never would. Alyssa Penner and the whole child abuse thing brought back so many memories for Draco, all bad ones. The memory of that day came back vividly.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Draco sat in his room in Malfoy Manor, playing contently with his mother's wand that he had stolen from her. He heard the screams begin. Her screams. He ran down the stairs to the dungeons to where he knew his father would be with her. _

_"Dad, stop it!" He yelled, as he saw his father pointing his wand at her. "Stop it, dad!" He screamed, tugging on his father's robes, who just pushed him away. He began to cry, and Lucius turned his wand on him. _

_"Shut up, boy. She deserves it. She has angered me, and you know very well what happens when I am angered." Lucius drawled. He turned his wand back to the girl cowering in the corner and muttered a curse. The girl screamed and fell to the ground. _

_"Danni!" Draco called, and ran over to the girl, who had fallen into a coma. _

_**-End Flashback- **_

Draco felt a lone tear run down his cheek as he thought of that day, but angrily brushed it away and stepped out of the shower. He decided to go to the dungeons to see the prisoners again.

Fifteen minutes later, he left his room and walked to the dungeons. All of the prisoners were awake and glaring at him, though he noticed Granger's eyes were filled with curiosity too. Penner sat in her lap, fear in her eyes yet also trust.

He stepped into the cell and walked over to Granger. "Granger, come with me." He ordered. She looked from him to Penner. Then she handed the girl over to Weaselette to look after. She stood up and Draco grabbed her arm, leading her back to his bedroom.

He threw her on the bed and she sat there staring at him as he took a seat at the far end of the bed.

Draco knew she wanted to ask a question, but was holding back, probably knowing he wouldn't answer.

"Are you scared of me still?" Draco asked her, his voice less cold than normal. He saw her watching him.

"Not right now. I get the feeling you didn't bring me here today to torture me." She admitted quietly. She's definitely smart, Draco thought amused.

"Perhaps," Draco replied. "So you watched Nott torture Penner?" Draco asked. She nodded.

"Nott made damn sure we saw it, the bastard." She said and then looked sharply at Draco to see if he would curse her.

"That's the truth." He replied, shocking her.

"You obviously have two sides to you, Draco Malfoy. Perhaps, it is the deatheater who doesn't want to be?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow. Wow, she's very perspective, Draco thought. He shrugged.

"You could say that." He replied.

"Then why are you a deatheater?" She asked. He looked at her. She was talking softly to him and it surprised him.

"I have my reasons." He replied, avoiding her gaze.

"That's not a good answer." She muttered, frowning.

"Good enough for you." He murmured, smirking. He loved seeing her get riled up, it was fun.

"Fine, I don't want to know anyway." She said. He snorted.

"Right, and I'm the nicest, most generous wizard in the world." He said sarcastically, and rolled his eyes. "Sorry Granger, reverse psychology doesn't work on me."

"Damn you. It was worth a shot." She muttered, glaring at him.

There was a knock at his door and Draco quickly pushed Granger underneath him, pointing his wand at her chest. "Don't move." He whispered.

"What d'you want?" He called harshly to the person knocking on his door. The door opened and Nott walked in.

"Oh, my apologies, Malfoy. I didn't realize you were with a prisoner." Nott said, smirking.

"Yeah, well you'd better leave before I turn my wand on you next. And don't interrupt me again." Draco drawled. Nott nodded and left the room quickly.

As soon as he was gone, Draco pushed himself off of Granger.

"So, you're not going to torture me?" Granger asked, her voice filled with a mix of fear, confusion and curiosity.

"No, not now." Draco replied absently. "I want you to do something for me Granger, and it's going to sound odd coming from me." Draco said, looking at her.

"Oh? And what's that, Malfoy?" Granger replied, clearly annoyed that he had the nerve to ask her for a favor.

"Take care of Penner. She likes you, and I want you to take good care of her." Draco said, expressionless.

"I'd be taking care of her whether you told me to or not, Malfoy. But not for you; for the girl." Granger said. "But I do find it odd that you would want me to take care of her. Why do you care so much?"

Draco hesitated for only a moment. "Let's just say she reminds me of someone very close to me. Also, she's here for a reason, Granger. She's special, which is why the Dark Lord wanted her. I'm not going to tell you how she's special, just that she is. And she could be your way outta here." Draco mumbled the last part but he knew she heard him because her eyes widened.

"Are you sick, Malfoy? Or have you just gone mad?" She asked. "Because you're really not acting like yourself. Right now, you're acting like a human being, with feelings. I always thought that this would be… impossible." She continued.

"I'm not mad, or sick, Granger. Sometimes, you don't know people like you think you do. And you Granger know nothing of me." Draco said wisely. She nodded and looked like she was going to say something and then changed her mind.

"Anyway, I'm taking you back now. Remember what I said about the girl." He said, and grabbed her arm to bring her back to the dungeons.

When they reached the cell, he brought his face close to hers, and whispered directly in her ear. "And don't tell them what I told you today, Granger. I mean it, keep your mouth shut."

She nodded and he threw her in the cell and left the dungeons. Oh Salazar, he had just had an entire conversation with Granger, and hardly any insults were thrown. They had just gotten along, sort of. He laughed aloud and smirked.

**_A.N: Review please. x-) _**

**_Next Chapter -- Chapter 8: Secrets Be Told. _**


	8. Secrets Be Told

_**A.N: Ok, Hey. Sorry for such a long wait. And I warn you, Draco's a bit.. er, OOC in this one.. Hermione may be too, but not so much as Draco.. Haha. And thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all MUAHZ! Lol. Haha, yeah. Enjoy. **_

**_Disclaimer: Dont own anything you recognize. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

__

_**Intense Amount of Pain and Love**_

_Chapter 8: Secrets Be Told_

Hermione was still shocked at what Malfoy had said to her a few hours earlier. It had sounded like he – The Draco Malfoy, ex-Slytherin, and pureblooded deatheater- actually _cared _about Alyssa, and what he did for Alyssa – giving her the healing potion- did absolutely nothing to quell the suspicions that Draco Malfoy cared for someone other than himself.

Also, she was rather startled to find herself thinking about their conversation earlier, in which, sure there had been a number of glares – mostly from her and directed to him- had actually been rather civil. She had thought that was nearly impossible; now she certainly believed in miracles.

She wondered what sort of powers Alyssa held; how could a simple daughter of an auror hold powers besides her regular witch power? Malfoy had said something else that also puzzled her. '_She could be your way outta here.' _

How could Alyssa help them to escape? She was only a girl. A nine year old girl.

But she has powers.

Does that matter? She probably doesn't know how to use them.

Don't underestimate the girl.

Hermione's mind was arguing with her, shouting thoughts at her until she couldn't separate the different thoughts. She was confused, all because of Malfoy.

"HERMIONE! Hello? Earth to Mione!" Hermione was snapped out of her screaming mind when Ron yelled to her.

"What is it?" She cried, irritated.

"Oh, nothing, just I tried to get your attention for the past five minutes but you appeared to be off in your own world or something. Rather annoying, actually. I just wanted to ask you what happened with Malfoy. He didn't hurt you did he?" Ron asked. She didn't want to lie to her best friend but she remembered Malfoy's warning. Would he know if she told? Probably, and besides there were probably reasons for not wanting her to tell.

"N-nothing just teased and taunted me." Hermione lied. Ron nodded.

"Nothing too bad, then?" He asked. She shook her head. She saw Alyssa look at her, puzzlement in her hazel eyes, and then she slowly shook her head. _Odd, _Hermione thought.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened over the next few days and Hermione vaguely wondered how long they had been here since being taken from Grimmauld Place. She wanted badly to talk with Malfoy, and ask him questions to sort through her jumbled thoughts, but he never came to the cell, until one day. But he wasn't alone; he was with Zabini and Nott again. _Merlin, not again, Nott can't take Ginny this time. I won't let him. _Hermione thought, determinedly.

"Well, hello there prisoners." Nott drawled, looking them all over. Hermione imagined they had probably gotten a lot worse since Nott last saw them, with the lack of food and water; they had probably lost quite the bit of weight.

"Bugger off, Nott." Ron muttered, immediately putting his arm around his sister.

"Nope, I don't believe I will." Nott said, smirking. He opened the cell and stepped in, Malfoy and Zabini following, though Malfoy had a sour look on his face and was glaring at Nott.

Nott reached over and pulled Ginny to her feet, running his hand along her slender arms and face. Ginny paled considerably, and shivered disgustedly. Hermione rose to her feet again, but this time, she saw Fred and George at her side.

"Not this time, Nott." Fred said.

"You won't be taking our sister anywhere." George finished.

"Oh? And what are you two going to do to stop me in your current state, with no wands and weak from lack of food?" Nott challenged, glaring at the Weasley twins. Hermione winced at the truth in his words, they were unarmed. Or so she thought.

"This," The twins replied in unison, identical grins on their faces that Hermione recognized all too well. They chucked a small red ball at Nott, which hit him in the face and fell to the floor, doing absolutely nothing. Hermione knew better than do assume it was a fake joke, this was Fred and George.

The small ball exploded and a spray of green string shot up and struck Nott in the face, blinding him.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He yelled, as the sticky green stuff spread all over his face, and when he raised his hands to get it off him, his hands immediately stuck to his face. Hermione suppressed a giggle. Fred grabbed Ginny and passed her back to Ron. George pulled another red ball out and chucked it at Zabini, who never managed to duck in time and the ball hit him. He thought he could move away from the string of green as he knew it was coming, but he didn't know it would still get him as it goes after the victim who unfortunately got hit with it. Poor Zabini never knew that and was soon covered in the same sticky mess that Nott was.

Malfoy stood off to the side, chuckling amusedly at Zabini and Nott's predicament. Fred and George looked to him next, narrowing their eyes and daring him to take a step near Hermione.

"That, Nott, would apparently be a new joke of Fred and George Weasley. Very clever, if you ask me." Malfoy said, answering Nott's earlier question when the green stuff was first flung onto him. "I must admit we made a mistake in assuming the Weasley twins who we knew all to well in school, would be unarmed. Quite the contrary. Tell me boys, how did you manage to get past the deatheater's search?"

"Your fellow deatheaters weren't looking for anything other than wands or daggers. So when they pulled out our trick and asked what it was, we simply said our bouncy balls. The deatheaters believed us and also believed they were harmless so they let us keep them. I do believe we had Crabbe and Goyle search us, right Fred?" George replied, grinning.

"Right George. So we were just saving these for an emergency when we would need them." Fred said. Hermione pulled them both into a hug.

"I never thought your tricks, which I always found rather dumb, would come in handy boys. You're both so clever." Hermione said. Ginny nodded.

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

"Anything for our little sis. You think we'd sit by and let Nott take you _again?_" George said, and laughed as Zabini fell and started rolling around on the ground.

"Sorry to interrupt this precious little moment, but is _everyone _forgetting that _Malfoy _is still in the cell?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Actually Weasel, I'm here for a reason, and no it is not to hurt Granger. We really didn't come down here to torture, but Nott and Zabini deserved it anyway." Malfoy mumbled the last part, however only Hermione heard it. She smiled. "I'm taking Granger, but I won't be hurting her, and she knows this so there won't be the need for any more," Malfoy paused, his eyes sweeping over Fred and George. "Jokes."

"Is what he said true, Mione?" Ron asked her. Hermione was watching Malfoy intently. Maybe he'd answer her questions now.

"Yes, it's true Ron. Malfoy has no intent on hurting me." She said at last, turning her gaze to Ron.

Malfoy started walking toward her when Alyssa stepped in front of him, looking at him. He stopped and glanced down at her curiously. They stood staring at each other for a while before Alyssa said something.

"She'll be alright Mr. Malfoy. Danika will come out of it soon."

Malfoy stiffened at her words and his face went even paler then it already was. He whispered something to Alyssa that Hermione didn't hear.

"I just know." Alyssa replied smiling, and Hermione figured Malfoy had asked the girl how she knew whatever it was she said. Finally, Malfoy nodded, and regained his composure. He gently moved the girl out of his way and grabbed Hermione by the arm.

"By the way, I will need to send a couple deatheaters down to take any more 'jokes' of yours." Malfoy said, glancing over his shoulder at the twins.

"HEY! Drake! Draco, come back! Aren't you going to get this shit off of us?" Hermione laughed as Zabini said that and Malfoy ignored him.

"The deatheaters that I send down will help him, I suppose." Malfoy mumbled under his breath. He led her to a room full of a dozen or more deatheaters.

"Parkinson, take Goyle and Flint down to the dungeons to help get the mess off of Nott and Zabini. You'll know what I mean when you go down there." Malfoy ordered, and Hermione saw the pug-faced girl that she had hated back in school, look up at Malfoy and nod. "Also, search the Weasley twins and take their little 'jokes' away from them before they cause any more damage." Malfoy added, rather reluctantly Hermione noticed.

Hermione followed as Malfoy took her back up the stairs and led her to what she now knew was his bedroom and let go of her arm. Then he turned and locked his door, casting a '_silencio' _charm on the room, so that anybody passing by wouldn't be able to hear anything said in the bedroom. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, I don't care if you don't answer me, but I have about a dozen questions to ask you, and I won't stop until I get the answers." Hermione said, looking determinedly at him.

"Shoot." He said and she stared at him, taken aback. She hadn't expected him to say that, she expected him to argue and say he wasn't answering anything.

"Right then, er- okay, why were you being so caring towards Alyssa? Who's Danika? What sort of powers does Alyssa hold? Why did you sound reluctant to tell Parkinson to take away Fred and George's jokes? And why did you bring me here?" Hermione asked, all in almost one breath, maybe two breaths.

"Whoa, I knew you were the bookworm from school that we all _loved, _and I expected you to have a lot of questions, but could you have said it any faster?" Malfoy said, rolling eyes, but not completely unkindly. "But, I'll answer what I can. I already answered why I was being 'kind' to Penner, and that was because she reminds me of someone. Danika happens to be my twin sister. I can't tell you what sort of powers Penner has. I found the Weasley twin's jokes to be amusing; I brought you here to tell you something that I feel I can trust to tell you."

"Wait, you have a sister?" Hermione cried, stunned. That was news to her; she had always thought Malfoy was an only child. If he had a twin sister, why hadn't she been at Hogwarts and how come no one knew about her?

"Yes, her name is Danika Malfoy." Malfoy said. His voice was cool and calm and yet Hermione had the feeling that he was just hiding his true feelings. Judging by how he reacted when Alyssa mentioned Danika, she figured something bad happened to his sister and he cared for her a lot.

"Why doesn't anyone know about her?" Hermione asked.

"Because I didn't tell anyone." He replied, simply.

"Well, why not? What happened to her?" Hermione pressed. He was sure stubborn. Then again, he was a Malfoy. Wait, if he hadn't told anyone, then how did Alyssa know?

"She's in a coma." Malfoy replied. "She- she was abused by my father when she was only eight. She's been in a coma since." Hermione gasped. _That's horrible! _She thought.

"I watched him. I watched him do it, Granger. It was bloody horrible. Then he said a spell and she hasn't woken up since. The healers don't think she'll ever wake up, but my mother doesn't want to let her go." Malfoy continued, his voice was still cool and emotionless, but she saw tears glistening in his eyes.

"And that's who Alyssa reminds you of? Your sister?" Hermione probed, tentatively. People who were like Malfoy and didn't open up their feelings very much, tended to get angry often.

"Yes, that's who Penner reminds me of." Malfoy said softly. _Poor Malfoy, _Hermione thought. She couldn't believe he would have had to witness his father beat his sister, and so young too. _I guess that explains why he's so cold all the time. _

"Not that I don't want you to tell me, Malfoy, but I have a feeling there's a reason why you're telling me this." Hermione said.

"Yes Granger. You're the smartest witch in Hogwarts for a reason." He said, smirking for a moment and then dropping it back to his neutral look. "My sister has been in a coma for a little over ten years now. I haven't been able to visit her since I became a bloody deatheater. But you want to know why I did it, Granger? Why I became what I am? Because of him. My father. He threatened to attack mother and put her in a coma like he did Danni. And he threatened to pull the plug on Danika. End her life for good. And I didn't want that. Father knows I don't want to be like him. Deep down, he knows it. He knows I hate following that bloody prejudice bastard who happens to be a bloody half-blood himself. I don't agree with what they do, especially child abuse. Whenever they abuse a child, it pisses me off." Malfoy said, smiling slightly. "I can't believe I just told you that. You, whose supposed to be my worst enemy. Wow, I surprise myself everyday."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She saw a flicker of a genuine smile on Malfoy's face when she laughed but then it was gone.

"Why are you telling me all this, Malfoy?" She asked.

"Because I want to help you." He replied and she gasped.

**_A.N: See? A lil OOC. I tried to keep in character as best I could but that's kinda hard when I just had him offer his help to them. But he's a bit.. desperate. I'm sorry for adding another character, but still it doesn't make it a mary sue, as Danika Malfoy doesn't come in for a while, and besides it's not that hard to believe that he had a sister, as JKR never said otherwise. Danika plays an important part for the reasons in why Dracos such the bastard he was in school, as well as why he hates child abuse and cares for Alyssa Penner. So please, spare me the flames. -hopeful smile- And review please. x-) Hehe. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_


	9. Planning

_**A.N: To be honest, I didn't expect to have this one up so fast.. but look here, I did! Arent ya proud of me?! Yeah, I find I sorta made Draco REALLY out of character in this one, please forgive me! -Cowers- Umm.. hope you dont find some of the ideas in here a little absurd. I know one of my reviewers named Kill-Me-If-Harry-Dies will be very happy to read this one xD Lol. Anyway, I'll let you read. **_

**_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

__

_**Intense Amount of Pain **_

_Chapter 9: Planning _

She gasped. She was shocked, just like he knew she would be. He smirked.

"I know odd right? A Malfoy, Draco Malfoy in fact, offering you his help. Well believe it, because I really did say it." He said, smirking. She scoffed.

"Why would you want to _help _us, Malfoy?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"Because Granger, I want to escape from him too. I hadn't decided that until I received news from the healers that she's going to wake up, at least they think she will. Danika's going to be okay. And when she wakes up, I'm going to take her and Mother away from him. From father, and Voldemort. But first, we need to defeat Voldemort. And I want to help you do that. Because I know things you'll need." Draco said. She nodded, pursing her lips in thought.

"Well, okay. But what things? Like give me an example." Granger said, looking up and meeting his eyes. He thought for a moment. Should he tell her? She'd be ecstatic to know, but would have a million more questions.

"Well, Potter's not dead." He said and mentally scolded himself. _Way to drop the bomb, Draco. _He thought. She gasped and her mouth dropped in shock.

"Don't play games with me, Malfoy. Really, how can you help us escape from here?" She said. He raised his eyebrows at her and she paled. "Oh, you're not lying."

"No, I'm not. In fact, he's here, in Riddle Manor." Draco said.

"B-but how? How could he be alive? Of course, I'm overjoyed that he is, but I saw him fall. I saw him die." Granger said her voice cracking and her eyes overflowing with tears. She tried blinking them back unsuccessfully.

"I saw him fall too, but he was put in a coma instead of dying. He really is the boy-who-just-won't-die." Draco tried to joke, to stop her from crying, but she didn't laugh. "Don't ask me how he was put in a coma, or how he didn't die. I'm not entirely sure. You'll have to ask him, or Voldemort." Draco said as she opened her mouth to ask him. She closed her mouth.

"W-where is he?" She asked, her voice shaking again.

"In Voldemort's private room next to his study." Draco replied. "And let me tell you, it's impossible to get at. But don't worry; he's being looked after surprisingly. My mother and Bellatrix Lestrange, who both have experience in healing, are taking care of him, even though he's in a coma. Apparently, Voldemort isn't planning on fully killing him yet." Draco explained and suddenly Granger gasped.

"I think I know why he lived! It had something to do with him and Dumbledore. A spell or charm placed on Harry maybe? Because Harry knew he wouldn't die. When he was talking to me, he told me he'd see me soon. I think he knew he wouldn't die. But then he thought Voldemort wouldn't know either, and Voldemort would think he was dead. But apparently, Voldemort's smarter than that. But then, why is he in a coma? Did the spell go wrong? Or did Voldemort put him in it?" Granger mused out loud.

"I don't know, Granger. Voldemort doesn't answer our questions when we ask about Potter. He just glares at us." Draco said. She nodded absently.

"Anyway, I have some ideas on how to get you all out of here. On one condition, will I help you." Draco said and she looked up at him.

"And what's that?" She asked.

"If you help me, also. To help me get away from my father and take my mother and sister somewhere safe." Draco replied.

"I believe I could help you. What if you move away from here?" She suggested.

"He'd find us." Draco replied.

"Even with spells and charms placed on you?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes, he'd find us." Draco said.

"Well, how about going into witness protection program?" She said.

"I wouldn't be able to use magic, though." Draco said, and then paused to think. "But I suppose that could work."

"Oh well, we'll think about that after we defeat Voldemort. I know this sounds impossible as if Harry can't do it then how are we going to? But I think if we manage to get Harry out of there and somehow get him out of the coma, then we can work a way to defeat Voldemort once and for all. However, for now Granger, you have to keep silent about this. Don't tell your fellow inmates, well, maybe the two girls Weaselette and Smith, as they can be trusted not to lose their temper and they're both clever and witty as well. Maybe the oldest Weasley there, and possibly the twins, but definitely not the Weasel, he won't trust me and he'll just lose that temper of his." Draco said. Granger nodded, ignoring the insult toward her friend.

"So what's your plan?" She asked.

"Well, I can give you whatever information you need from this side, and you, Smith and Weaselette can develop a plan of how to get Potter, possibly? As I haven't a single clue. After that, after he's out of the coma and everything, then we group together. I'll lead you one by one out of the cell and out the back door of Riddle Manor, saying I'm taking you to torture, and then you can try to escape that way. I'll lead Potter to Voldemort, where he can take Voldemort by surprise. While he's doing that, I'll fend off the deatheaters. Now, I'm not saying this'll work for sure. It's just a rough and brief idea. We can sit down and have plenty more talks to sort everything out. It's going to take a long time, Granger. But it'll be worth it." Draco said. She thought this all over for a while and then slowly nodded.

"I suppose once we sort this through and plan it perfectly, and then it could work." She said slowly. He felt himself smile.

"Great, and believe me, it has to work." He said grimly. She nodded.

"Right then, should you take me back to my cell now so I can talk with Ginny and Isabel?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes, c'mon." He said and took her arm gently. He shivered slightly, like always feeling the jolt as his skin connects with her smooth skin. He didn't know why that always happened, or even if she felt it too, but didn't like it. It could mean something bad, or good.

He led her back to the dungeons. "I'll be back tomorrow to get you again." He whispered. She nodded and he let her in the cell, closing it behind her and walking away.

He knew there was a soft side to him in which he didn't want people to see, mainly Granger and her league of followers, but she had to see in order for their plan to work. Yes, indeed Draco did have a heart. And a heart that he thought may be beating for a certain brunette girl. Draco was appalled that he would even think such a thing, but he had a feeling it was true. He was falling for the ex-Gryffindor. And that was a bad thing, for it wouldn't help them to defeat Voldemort. Yes, his decision to 'switch sides' was a bit sudden, but after finding out about his sister, he decided he didn't want her to wake up and think he had become exactly like their father, if she even remembered Draco at all.

He hoped his sister would wake up soon. Magic was growing more stronger and the healers at St Mungo's – which, surprisingly, Voldemort didn't take control of, he probably saw a use in keep the wizard's hospital around- were finding new cures for everything, including the spell that Lucius had placed on Danika Malfoy.

Maybe he would sneak out this coming weekend to visit her. How would his father know? It was just one harmless visit that his father would never find out about.

The next few days passed without many more ideas on their plan. Granger told Smith and Weaselette, and apparently Smith smiled and nodded and Weaselette was as shocked as Granger was. But both had no new ideas for the plan. They went over and over how they could get Potter out, but had absolutely no idea. There had been a few suggestions but none would work well.

Finally, Granger concocted a perfect plan. Draco would make some polyjuice potion up and go into the image of either his father, who was in Voldemort's inner circle and was allowed to go in Potter's bedroom, or his mother, who went in there daily in order to check on Potter. And he would lock the room Potter was in after he was in with several charms. They solved the problem of where to put Potter easily. They would keep him in Draco's room as no deatheater ever ventured in their, not even his father. In order to avoid being seen carrying Potter through the halls by someone, he would grab Potter and apparate him to his room. As Voldemort himself never went in to the room Potter was kept in, Draco would tell his mother and Bellatrix that Voldemort didn't want Potter checked on anymore, so they wouldn't go in there and find Potter missing. He would tell his father that Voldemort moved Potter to a more private area.

They decided to stick with the idea of Potter taking Voldemort by surprise, as it seemed to be the only way to be sure of Potter winning against Voldemort.

Draco talked with his father and found out a few things. One, that Potter had indeed had a spell placed on him that was supposed to block the killing curse. However, Voldemort figured this out and placed the same spell on Potter that Lucius Malfoy had placed on his daughter which is what put Potter in the coma. Why Voldemort wanted Potter in a coma and not dead, Draco didn't know, nor did his father. He supposed Voldemort had his reasons.

So, when the healers figured out how to cure Draco's sister, then they would be able to cure Potter. Till then, they would have to put their plan on hold.

Draco sighed. The weekend had come. He put his cloak on, fastening it around his neck and slipped out the back way of Riddle Manor, the only two people knowing where he was going were Blaise Zabini and Narcissa Malfoy.

He apparated right outside St. Mungo's and then entered the building, walking up to the front desk clerk.

"I'm here to see Miss Danika Malfoy." He stated.

"Are you a relative?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm her brother." He said coolly. And she nodded and told him the room number. He quietly walked to the room she told him and opened the door slowly.

He saw her immediately, lying on the bed with her hands folded across her stomach. He walked over to her and took one of her pale hands.

"Danni, I miss you so much. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you often, but ever since father forced me to become a deatheater, he forbade me to come and see you. I managed to get away from him today." Draco said, staring sadly at his sister. She had long flowing blonde hair, just like Narcissa Malfoy and piercing silver eyes like her father and Draco.

For a moment, Draco thought her hand twitched. But he figured he must have imagined it. Then it happened again, her fingers moved. He looked to her face to see if her eyes opened, but they remained shut. He called for a healer. She was supposed to be in a non-responsive coma, meaning she shouldn't be responding to his words.

A healer with short brown hair came running into the room. "What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, calmly.

"She moved her hand and fingers. She responded to me. That's not normal." He said. The healer nodded.

"It's a sign that she's coming to. We expect in the next few days or so, maybe even sooner, she'll be fully awake. Confused to no end, but awake." The healer said. "The poor girl, 10 and half years of her life wasted." The healer shook her head. "You're her twin, right?" She asked. He nodded.

"How did you cure her?" He asked. She smiled slightly.

"Support of family and kind words, and soon she started responding. Also, we gave her some new medicine we came out with called Comatise. It's supposed to help slowly wake patients up who are in a coma, even the ones who were put there under a spell. Anyway, keep talking to her and she'll keep responding." The healer replied, shrugging, and then left the room.

Draco told Danika about their plan, he told her all about Granger and Potter, and everybody. More than a few times, her hand would twitch beneath his.

"Please wake up soon, Danni. Please. I miss you so much. I only hope you'll remember me." He whispered and laid his head on her stomach, closing his eyes and just laying with her. He knew he fell asleep sometime, because the next thing he knew, the healer was telling him he had to go, as visiting hours were over. He nodded and stood up, and then bent over and kissed Danika's forehead softly.

"Wake up soon, sis. I love you." He whispered, squeezing her hand once more before leaving the room and hospital.

**_A.N: Come on, now you didn't honestly think I'd be THAT cruel and kill Harry now didja? I would never be able to do it! I love him as much as I love Draco. x-) Haha. It's that idea that I hope I didn't confuse you or anger you with. With Harry not dying. But basically, he had a spell put on him, and he didn't die, and then Voldemort put him in a coma because he's just too smart for his own evil ways and he knew Harry wasnt dead. Any other questions, feel free to ask me and I shall answer them for you. Spare me the flames pleaseee. Review. x-) _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_


	10. A Potion Complete

_**A/N: Sorry this ones a little short.. but I needed it in Draco's perspective for the next part to work, so I had to start a new chapter. But, I've already got the next chapter written, so you won't have to wait after reading this one for the next one. xD See, I'm smart. -Smug smile- lol, I'm just kidding. Anywayy, read on and enjoy. **_

**_Disclaimer: Dont own it. Except for Isabel Smith. xD I own her. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

__

_**Intense Amount of Pain and Love **_

_Chapter 10: A Potion Complete _

"It's going to take awhile. A long while. A polyjuice potion takes months to brew." Hermione whispered to Ginny and Isabel on one of their late night talks. The other Weasleys had gone to sleep, which was when the girls always talked.

"Yeah, didn't you, Ron and Harry make one in second year?" Ginny asked, raising her eye brows.

"Yeah, we did. I wish there was someway to make the potion faster, but I'm pretty sure there isn't one." Hermione sighed. "But Malfoy's a good potion brewer, so he'll be sure to get it right."

"Should we trust him, Mione? I mean he _is _a Malfoy. He could easily be tricking us and we could end up getting ourselves killed. What if he doesn't even _have _a sister?" Ginny asked, nervously.

"I believe him, Gin. I know he has a sister. I saw the look of sadness he tried to hide in his eyes as he spoke of her. But as for this being a trick, it's a risk we'll have to take. It's better than sitting around doing nothing, right?" Hermione replied, smiling slightly.

"Hermione has a point." Isabel said. "And I believe Malfoy has a certain soft side to him that he can't show."

"Oh, alright." Ginny said. "But when can we tell my brothers that Harry's alive? They'd be ecstatic to know, and I feel horrible hiding it from them."

"Malfoy said once he has the potion brewed and has Harry safely in his bedroom, and then we can tell them. We can't risk the other deatheaters finding out Malfoy's helping us and then killing him. Plus, you know Ron will be in a rage when he finds out we're trusting Malfoy." Hermione replied.

"How will we get Harry Potter out of the coma?" Isabel asked.

"Malfoy 'borrowed' some new potion the healers at St Mungo's created that helps bring people out of comas. It's working on his sister, so it should work on Harry. But, again, it'll take a while." Hermione said. Isabel nodded.

"We should get some sleep; if we're too tired everyday then the boy's will get suspicious." Ginny suggested, yawning. Hermione nodded and lay back on the floor, closing her eyes.

The next few weeks passed by, with nothing happening. Each night, Hermione, Ginny and Isabel would sit up and talk and during the day Malfoy would come and take Hermione to his bedroom so they could talk more about the plan. He would tell her his progress on the potion, and that it was going good. He should have it finished soon. He didn't think any of the deatheaters were suspicious of him disappearing to his room all the time.

"I should have it finished in another two weeks or so." Malfoy said to her, one day in his bedroom.

"Great, I'll let Ginny and Isabel know. Once you have him in your room, we can tell Ron and the others right?" Hermione asked. Malfoy nodded.

"I guess. I'd prefer if the Weasel didn't know, but if you feel you must tell him then go ahead." He muttered, scowling.

"Well, of course I have to tell him. Harry's his best friend too. And Ron's grown up a lot since school, Malfoy. He won't immediately explode when I tell him. He'll listen to me first." Hermione said. She'd told him this over a million times now, but he didn't believe her.

"Weasel hates me, Granger, as much as I hate him. Grudges aren't easily forgotten." Malfoy said. She sighed.

"I know that, but for the time being, with as much work as we have to do in order to escape can you be nice to him at least?" She asked. He grumbled something incoherently, before actually replying.

"I can't be _nice _to him, Granger. The deatheaters will get suspicious." He said.

"Very well, I'm sure he'll listen though, grudge or no grudge." Hermione sighed, not sure whether she believed her own words or not.

Another few weeks passed, and Malfoy hadn't been down to the cell with any news on the potion. Hermione figured it was because he was finishing it.

"How come Malfoy takes you to his room all the time, Mione? Is he hurting you?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes. She sighed.

"No, he isn't hurting me, Ron. You'll find out soon enough." She replied. Ron scoffed.

"What d'you mean? What will I find out?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Never mind, Ron. Just forget it." She said, exasperatedly. They had this conversation at least twice every day. Before Ron could retort, Malfoy himself came into the dungeons, smirking smugly.

"Granger, come." He said his voice cold. He spoke like that only when the other prisoners were present. She stood up and left the cell, following him to his bedroom as always.

"Is it complete?" She asked, eagerly. He nodded.

"I've done it. It's finished." He replied, smugly.

"Who're you taking the form of?" She asked.

"My mother. I'll go in there pretending to check on Potter, and no one will ask any questions. I'll tell mother that the Dark Lord doesn't want Potter checked on anymore and I'll tell father that the Dark Lord moved him. The Dark Lord doesn't go into the bedroom ever, I don't know why though, and my mother and father don't even talk with each other. They never have ever since Danika was sent to St Mungo's. No one else enters the bedroom besides Aunt Bella, but my mother will be sure to tell her what the Dark Lord 'wants'." Malfoy said.

"When do you plan to do it?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." He replied. Hermione nodded. She felt excitement course through her. Harry was alive and she'd get to see him soon, even if he was in a coma.

"Well, do be careful and don't be seen. I hope this all goes well." Hermione murmured, thoughtfully. Malfoy nodded.

"Don't worry, no one will see me." He replied, smirking. "I'll take you back now and I'll come get you tomorrow after I've got Potter in my room."

"Very well." She replied and he took her arm and led her back to the dungeons.

**_Next ones coming up. Hope you liked it. Although, the time period moved fairly quick, but I had to make the potion ready fast so that he can go and get the wonderful, and beloved Harry. xD Reviews are welcome and appreciated very much. _**


	11. A Plan in Action

_**A/N: Hope this ones good, it took forever to write. Lol. Enjoy. xD **_

**_Disclaimer: I really do get tired of writing these, I mean, shouldn't you know by now that I DONT own Harry Potter. JKR does. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

****

_**Intense Amount of Pain and Love**_

_Chapter 11: Plan in Action_

Draco walked back to his room, deep in thought. The plan would work; it would go smoothly, he was sure of it. The potion had taken a long time, but he'd managed to do it properly. He'd gotten the hair from his mother without her noticing, when he whispered in her ear after his return from St Mungo's to tell her about Danika's recovery. He knew it was going to be odd, transforming into his mother, but it was the easiest and less suspicious person he could think of.

He almost crashed into Blaise, and would have if he hadn't of looked up in time. Blaise cocked an eyebrow.

"Something bothering you, Draco?" He asked. Draco shook his head.

"No, nothing Blaise. I was just thinking." He replied. Blaise didn't look convinced, but shrugged.

"There's a meeting tonight, I think the Lord's bringing the prisoners to it for some torturing I imagine." Blaise informed him. _What a rotten night to pick, Tom. _He thought dryly but nodded to Blaise.

"What about Penner? Are they bringing her too?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes. Blaise shrugged.

"I don't know, mate but I hope not. I don't wanna watch what the Dark Lord will do to the kid." Blaise said, grimacing. Draco nodded, agreeing with him.

Draco left Blaise to go back to his room; he wanted to look over the potion one last time before he drank it, just to make sure he got all the right ingredients. He planned on doing it after the torturing was done.

After a quick shower, and another run through of his potion he was ready to go to the Death Eater meeting. He hoped it would be short; he wanted to go do his mission before he changed his mind.

There was a loud chatter as Draco entered the dining room, where dinner and the meeting would take place. He took his seat in between his mother and father and waited for Voldemort to enter. When the latter entered, the room of Death Eaters immediately fell silent.

"My followers! Welcome to our death eater meeting." Voldemort's raspy voice said. "Avery, what news have you to share?" The said death eater jumped and quickly answered his Lord.

"Well my Lord, a few more aurors have been caught, the Inn keeper at Leaky Cauldron has been giving us some problems, so we've had to remove him and replace him with a death eater." Avery said. Voldemort glared at him, and then nodded.

"Lucius, any news regarding the muggle world?" Voldemort hissed. Lucius shook his head slightly.

"Not much, my Lord. They go about their normal business, not caring about the death eaters we have roaming the streets. Of course, we've been attacking them, but there are just more and more of them." Lucius replied. Voldemort scowled and glared at Lucius.

"Crabbe, have you arranged for death eaters to move on to America to terrorize?" Voldemort asked. The said death eater nodded.

"Yes, my Lord." He replied.

"Young Draco, go with Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, Greengrass, Crabbe, Goyle, Baldwin, and Wilson to fetch Granger, all of the Weasleys', Smith, Lacrosse, and Brown. I believe we owe certain pleasures to them." Voldemort ordered. Draco felt bile rise in his throat but ignored it.

"And what with the young one, Penner, sir?" Draco asked sneering slightly as his father would.

"Ahh, she is still recovering from her last torture so I believe we shall allow her to remain out of this one. After all, we don't want her to be killed, now do we?" Voldemort said, his voice sickly sweet. He then started laughing cruelly and all of the death eaters joined in nervously and stopped immediately when he did.

Draco stood from the table and left with the others to go bring in the prisoners. He didn't want to, but didn't want to blow it with Voldemort either.

"Granger, Weasel, Weaselette, Weasley and Weasley, and Weasley – Merlin that's a lot of Weasley's – Smith, Brown and Lacrosse. Come with us." Draco commanded, and Crabbe, Goyle and the others each grabbed someone roughly, while Draco grabbed Granger's arm not so rough – though only him and Granger noticed.

"What's going on?" Weasel demanded, his blue eyes blazing in anger.

"You're in no position to be asking questions, Weasel. So do us a favor, be quiet and wait to see what'll happen to you instead of asking useless questions." Draco drawled, scowling. Weasel's face went red but he said nothing. Draco saw Weaselette look over at him in puzzlement but he chose to pretend not to notice and kept walking swiftly.

He stopped at the doors to the dining room and opened the door and then led the way into the room full of death eaters. He felt Granger tense beneath his grip and unconsciously squeezed her arm lightly.

"Hello again, my guests. It's been awhile since I've talked to you." Voldemort rasped as Draco and the group neared him. Granger narrowed her eyes.

"Release Smith, Parkinson, I want her to scream first as it's been a long time." Voldemort ordered and Parkinson obeyed, throwing the blonde prisoner to the floor in front of Voldemort. Smith calmly got to her feet and raised her deep blue eyes to meet those of Voldemort's.

"Smith, how has your stay been? Good, I hope." Voldemort said, his voice sickly sweet again, as though he were talking to a welcome guest, not a prisoner held in his dungeons.

"Perfectly fine, mind you, your death eaters aren't very friendly but nonetheless good even despite the lack of food, water and showers." Smith replied smoothly. Draco had to keep his face mask from falling, he was so shocked. No one spoke up to Voldemort like that. Even Tom himself wasn't expecting her reply. His eyes narrowed and he glared at her, all traces of faked sweetness gone.

"_Crucio!_" He yelled and Smith let out a shriek of pain and fell to her knees. Draco felt Granger jerk forward but he tightened his grip on her arm. Merlin, Gryffindors are bloody stupid. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. He shook his head and gave her a look that told her not to do something rash. She rolled her eyes.

Voldemort lifted the curse and Smith lay panting. For the next fifteen minutes, Voldemort did a number of painful hexes and jinxes on Smith, each causing her to scream until he was finally satisfied.

"Parkinson, Smith is done. Take her. Goyle, release the Weasley." The Dark Lord hissed. Goyle did as he was told and pushed Fred Weasley forward.

"I've heard some things about you, Fred Weasley. Like your joke you pulled on a few of my deatheaters. Rather brave stunt that was. It angered me, and that wasn't very smart. People don't anger me and get away with it." Voldemort drawled his voice deadly cold. Weasley stood defiantly, not lowering his head under Voldemort's cold gaze.

"Well? Don't you have anything to say for yourself, you pathetic Weasley? Or are you just like the rest of your family? Blood traitors, cowards, and muggle lovers." Voldemort spat, scowling. All of the Weasley's faces reddened.

"Don't talk about my family." Fred Weasley ground out, his eyes narrowed in anger. Granger frantically shook her head. Draco silently agreed with her – Weasley was falling into Voldemort's trap, Tom was trying to rile him up, so he would do something irrational out of anger.

"Ahh, but why shouldn't I? People everyday talk about my family. Your poor, muggle loving, pathetic father was worthless. He was easy to kill. Stood there cowering and trying to be brave, telling me to kill him and let his plump little wife go free. I laughed at him and he trembled in fear." Voldemort laughed cruelly. Weasley clenched his fists.

"Don't let him get to you, Fred. He's doing it on purpose." The girl Weasley spoke up, snapping everyone's attention to her. There were tears sparkling in her eyes, and Draco knew she was trying to be strong. What was with it with Gryffindors and their stupidity and 'bravery'? It was pointless and stupid. The whole lot is stubborn, Draco thought.

"Don't speak of my father like that." The Weasley twin said, completely ignoring his sister.

"What are you going to do about it?" Voldemort taunted, sneering and then he scowled. "Nevermind, I tire of these games. _Crucio!_" Voldemort hissed. Weasley fell to the floor, screaming.

"FRED!" Granger and Weaselette screamed. Draco tightened his grip on Granger's arm again in case she tried to run to the Weasley twin. Voldemort let up on the curse and proceeded to go through the list of prisoners, slowly torturing each one. Then he came to Granger.

"Malfoy, release the mudblood. I like her, she's strong. She's always trying not to scream in front of me. Well, let's see if this time I can manage to make the 'tough' Granger scream." Voldemort rasped.

Draco let go of Granger, ignoring the voice in his head telling him to tell Voldemort to go to hell and then take Granger and run away. He involuntarily shuddered at the idea of doing such a thing and mentally scowled at himself for thinking it.

"Ahh, Granger. How have you been?" Voldemort asked, his voice once again sickly sweet. Draco saw her tense and he knew she was fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she shrugged.

"So, have you figured out some sort of escape route yet?" Voldemort sneered and Draco unconsciously stiffened. Granger cocked an eyebrow.

"I've thought on it, believe me. But it seems to be impossible." She said calmly. Draco hoped she was a good occlumens **(s/p?)** as Voldemort could do Legilimency **(s/p?)** if he wanted to. Tom chuckled in cold amusement.

"You're right, it _is _impossible. In your weak state, there is absolutely no way you could escape me or any of my death eaters. I'd had it all thought out even before I destroyed Potter." Voldemort hissed, narrowing his eyes at the mention of Harry Potter. Draco knew the Dark Lord didn't want people knowing that Potter was actually alive, especially the prisoners, so as not to give them hope or give the death eaters reason to doubt their Lord.

"Who knows, _Tom, _maybe we'll find a way out of here. We were in Gryffindor during our school years, which shows our courage. Then what would happen to your 'perfect' plan. Don't forget we'd managed to escape you once." Granger said her voice still calm even though Draco knew she was trembling with fear. Voldemort's eyes narrowed again in anger.

"Yes, I remember that, how ever could I forget? But you should give up any hope you have of escaping here, _Hermione, _as it _is not _possible." Voldemort spat. "Now how about some fun, mudblood?"

"_CRUCIO!_" Voldemort shouted and the ex-Gryffindor let out a shriek and fell to the floor holding her stomach. Her eyes were closed tight and her fists were clenched, but she only let out occasional shrieks of pain, instead of screams like Voldemort wanted. He let the curse go on a while, and then finally lifted it.

Draco found for some _strange _reason, that he wanted to run to Granger and help her. Why in the name of Salazar Slytherin would he want to do _that_?! Where were all of these crazy, strange ideas coming from? He _couldn't _like her!

"Why won't you scream, mudblood? What will it give to scream?" Voldemort hissed.

"It will give you satisfaction, Voldemort." She hissed slowly back. She was still kneeling and extremely out of breath. His eyes flashed angrily. He waved his wand and she flew across the room and hit the wall hard. She winced in pain.

"If you won't scream under the cruciatus, then you'll definitely scream under this one." Voldemort spat, and smirked. He waved his wand and the curse hit her full on. Granger took in a sharp breath of air, and bit her lip, but finally screamed out loud. The pain must have been intense; it was an extremely dark curse that Voldemort put on her, Draco thought. She screamed as the pain went on, increasing bit by bit until the Dark Lord finally lifted it, satisfied that he made her scream.

"Very well, I've had some immense satisfaction tonight, so you may bring them back to the dungeons. And the rest of you may go back to doing what it is you were doing." Voldemort said his mood scarily cheery.

Draco led the way to the dungeons, carrying Granger in his arms as she couldn't walk due to bruises and the left over pain from the curse Voldemort put on her. As the others put the prisoners back in the cell, Draco whispered in Granger's ear.

"I'm going to be getting Potter now. Try not to move too much, just get some rest. By morning, the pain won't be as intense." He said softly. Her lips lifted slightly, but it probably hurt her too much to actually smile. He set her down lightly in the cell, careful not to hit any of her bruises from being smacked against the wall.

He walked out of the cell, magically locked it, and then left the dungeons. He went back to his room and took a deep breath. Then, he went to find his mother. He found her alone in her room. He quietly stunned her. He had to obviously, as it wouldn't due to have her walking as herself around when he was supposed to be her.

He went back to his room again, and took out the vial of potion. He had exactly an hour to get into the room and get Potter before he transformed back into his form. His hands shook as he lifted the vial to his mouth and downed it. He gagged, it tasted awful. Slowly, his hair grew longer and more pale, his eyes changed to an icy blue and he grew taller until he resembled his mother.

He walked swiftly out of the room; it felt so odd, walking as a woman and not as a man. He had to remember to walk gracefully and not with his usual stagger. Other death eaters nodded to him as he walked and he slightly smirked at each one, just as his mother would.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of walking, he reached Voldemort's study. He continued on to the private door at the side of the room and took a deep breath, and then entered.

Potter was lying on his back, on a small cot, with extremely unruly and shaggy black hair. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and Draco vaguely wondered what happened to them.

Draco grabbed Potter's arm roughly and apparated back to his room, making sure to lock the door to the private room behind him. He had already told his mother at breakfast that Voldemort didn't want Potter looked after any more and he told his father that Voldemort moved Potter to a different location where no body knew.

He laid Potter on the floor in his bedroom, not daring lay him on the bed. He made sure that where he had him was out of sight from any death eaters who dared enter his room.

Then, with the first task of the plan finished, he sighed and crashed onto his bed, falling asleep immediately.

**_A/N: Hope it was long enough. Lol. -sighs- it took a LONG time. Anywayy, the next ones coming soon. Sorry, for the long updates. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_


	12. Expect the Unexpected

_**A/N: Heres the next chapter. Ron's not himself, but like I've had Hermione tell Draco a million times, Ron's grown up, and war does do that to people. Anyway. Read on. xD **_

**_Disclaimer: -sigh- Don't own it. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

__

_**Intense Amount of Pain and Love**_

_  
Chapter 12: Expect the Unexpected_

Hermione woke up the next morning and moaned. Every part of her hurt. Her back hurt the most, and every muscle in her body ached. What happened? She wondered, and even as she asked it, everything came flooding back.

Merlin, that curse Voldemort put on her damn well hurt like hell. She winced at the memory. The curse was intense; it must have been a dark one. Hermione hadn't even read of it before. It was worse than the cruciatus curse. Her muscles had burned immensely, her head had felt like it was exploding, her interior organs felt like they were being ripped apart, and every single part of her body felt like it was being smashed repeatedly against a wall.

Hermione moaned again and lay back down. The pain wasn't as intense when she wasn't moving.

"Mione? How are you?" She heard Ron ask her softly. She slowly shook her head, grimacing at the pain it caused her. Ron came over to her and took her hand.

"Everything hurts." She mumbled. It even hurt to talk.

"Shh, go back to sleep, rest will do you good." Ron said, rubbing his thumb along her hand. She nodded, closing her eyes.

_She was running, stumbling over her own feet. Her throat felt dry and she desperately needed a drink. _

_"HERMIONE!" She heard a voice she recognized but couldn't place. "Mione, keep running!" The familiar voice yelled and she obeyed, vaguely hearing heavy footsteps behind her. Curious, she looked over her shoulder and saw Nott chasing her. She choked back a scream and continued running. _

_Suddenly, a pale hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She was now looking into a pair of piercing silver eyes. She smiled and he took her hand, pulling her with him and farther away from Nott. She saw a boy with emerald eyes up ahead and knew he was the voice she had heard earlier. She waved to him and he waved back, grinning. _

_Then, he disappeared and in his place was a cloaked figure with petrifying red eyes. She screamed. _

Hermione sat up sharply. She looked around; all of the other cell mates were still sleeping. She noticed the pain had lessoned a lot. She could move without wincing.

She heard the dungeon door open and heavy footsteps echoed down the corridor. Then Nott walked into the cell, smirking at her.

"Hello mudblood. Glad to see you're awake. Want to have some fun?" Nott said his voice filled with lust. She glared and felt a rush of fear hit her; Malfoy wasn't with him, it was just Nott which meant she'd be going with him.

Before she could say anything, Nott crossed the space and grabbed her by her hair, causing her to shriek.

"C'mon, Granger. I've wanted you for a long time but bloody Malfoy is selfish and won't let me have you, which is why you're not going to say anything tonight, now are you?" He said, pulling her to her feet and dragging her out of the cell and into another room.

He threw her against the wall and she winced, as her bruises were smacked.

"Aww, is poor Granger in pain? If you cooperate than there won't be too much pain, mudblood." Nott hissed. She glared at him and he walked over to her and ran a long cold finger down her face and neck.

"Bastard." Hermione spat, as he pressed her to him. He smacked her and she fell to the floor. He kicked her in the ribs.

"What's wrong, mudblood? Does that hurt?" He taunted. He knelt down and grabbed her hair again, pulling her to her feet and pushing her against the wall. He then started trailing kisses up her neck and to her face. She felt like vomiting.

"You're sick, Nott." She hissed. He smirked.

"You may think so, Granger, but I just like a good piece of ass when it comes along." He sneered. He kissed her lips, and she lifted her knee to get him in the grind, but he caught it in his hand. She gritted her teeth in anger. His lips were cold against hers. He dug his fist into her stomach and she gasped at the pain. He took the advantage to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Caught up in the moment, he released her knee and she quickly lifted her other one and kneed him sharply in the grind. He yelped and pulled away from her, clutching his area.

She scowled and wiped her lips with her hand.

"BITCH!" He yelled. "Stupid bitch!" In two long strides, he was in front of her again and he punched her. She whimpered and fell to the floor, crawling away from him. He scowled and kicked her, causing her to shriek in pain.

She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the next strike. But when it didn't come, she opened her eyes to see Nott up against the wall and Malfoy holding him up by his collar.

"I wanted you, Nott. I bloody _told _you Granger was mine. You had Weaselette, you didn't need Granger." Malfoy said his voice dangerously low. Nott cowered.

"I just wanted a good piece of ass, Draco. What's wrong with that?" Nott replied, his voice hoarse as Malfoy pressed hard against his throat.

"Leave Granger to me. She's _mine_." Malfoy snarled and released Nott, who scowled and stalked from the room angrily, muttering.

Malfoy walked over to her, offering a hand. She took it, thinking of her dream when she was running and Malfoy had helped her get away. The dream puzzled her.

Malfoy led her to his own bedroom and that was when she remembered Harry.

As Malfoy opened the door, Hermione rushed in, eagerly looking for her black haired friend.

Malfoy chuckled. "He's on the other side of the bed, hidden from the door."

"Oh," Hermione murmured, and rushed to where he said. Sure enough, lying on the floor was Harry Potter, deathly pale and with hair as unruly as ever. But he was breathing.

"Oh, Harry!" She cried and knelt next to him. She felt hot tears prick her eyes, but didn't bother to blink them back.

"Harry, I've miss you so much!" She whispered, kissing his cheek. She brushed his hair out of his closed eyes and saw his famous scar. She looked back at Malfoy who was sitting on his bed, observing her.

"H-how long do you suppose it'll take for him to wake up?" Hermione asked him, frantically wiping her tears away.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to wait and see." Malfoy replied. She nodded. There was silence for a few moments before Hermione broke it.

"Draco?" She said and his head snapped toward her at his name. "Thank you. For everything." She whispered and he almost smiled.

"You're welcome, Gr- Hermione." He said softly. Hermione smiled and looked back at her best friend. She smiled at him, bent down and kissed his forehead and then stood up, joining Draco on the bed.

"Are you still in pain?" Draco asked her and she nodded.

"It's not as intense as it was, but it hurts when I move still." She replied. He nodded and stood up, taking out his wand and conjuring a healing potion. He gave it to her, and she downed it gratefully.

"Thanks," She whispered. He nodded and sat back down, closer to her. She sat in silence, aware of Draco watching her. She thought of her dream, of how Draco saved her in her dream and then saved her again in real life. It was just too weird, and she didn't understand it. What did it mean?

"Gr- Hermione? I think you should go back to the dungeons and tell everyone about Potter." Draco suggested.

"Yeah, Ron's going to be ecstatic when he finds out." Hermione murmured.

"Yeah, right before he decides to decapitate me." Draco muttered. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She said.

"Oh, it's not my safety I'm worried about, I've got a wand, he doesn't. I'm worried about the scene he'll cause. What if he makes a scene while I'm with other death eaters?" Draco said, raising his eyebrows. She shook her head.

"He won't. I told you, he's grown up a lot since school." She said.

"I think we all have." He murmured softly.

"Yeah well, war does that to people." She replied. She noticed Draco was now sitting very close to her and their faces were almost touching. She unconsciously leaned towards him as he did the same. The next Hermione knew, their lips had connected and she was kissing him.

His lips were warm against hers, unlike Nott's and she felt herself melting in the kiss. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck as his arms wound themselves around her waist. She felt so safe like this, it was odd. Being in the arms of her arch nemesis from school, and marveling on how safe she felt.

He pulled away from her and she smiled shyly. He actually returned the smile.

"We - uh – you should get back to the dungeons." He said and she nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Hermione stood, and gave Harry one last kiss on the forehead before allowing Draco to lead her back to the dungeons.

"Hermione, there you are!" Ron cried as soon as Draco let her in the cell. She nodded to Draco as he left the dungeons.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"I was with Nott, Ron." Hermione murmured.

"Did he hurt you?" Ron asked immediately. She shook her head.

"No, Dr- Malfoy stopped him." She replied.

"Malfoy?! Why would he do that?" Ron said, shocked.

"B- because, Ron, Malfoy's on our side." She said, lowering her voice. Ron scoffed.

"Yeah, and next you'll tell me Harry's alive." Ron said. Hermione closed her eyes.

"Ron, we need to talk." She whispered. She sat down and pulled him down next to her. Then, she told him everything – leaving out the part where she kissed Draco. Ron listened without interrupting her. His jaw lowered by the second.

"So – Harry's alive?" He asked, stunned. She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, hurt filling his voice.

"Malfoy didn't want me to tell you because you wouldn't trust him and you would just get mad at him." Hermione explained.

"But- didn't you think I had a right to know?" Ron said calmly.

"Of course I did, Ron! Of course you had a right to know. But with your temper, I didn't want to risk it. I wanted to tell you, really, Ron, I did." Hermione said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Hermione, we've all grown up since school. Just because of my actions at school doesn't mean they're the same now. I- I don't actually know I would have done if you had of told me earlier, but if you feel you can trust Malfoy then maybe we should. I mean, what else can we do? Sit around, waiting to die? At least now, we're doing something, we're _trying_." Ron said and Hermione's jaw dropped. Yes, Ron had grown up but this – this was just so unexpected of him. She hugged him tightly and he patted her back awkwardly.

"Oh Ron! You've grown up so much! I remember in school, you would've refused to talk to me if you found out I was trusting Malfoy!" She cried, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well, with the war, and our predicament, we need all the help we can get. If it's just a stunt Malfoy's pulling, well then we'll die. But if it's not…" He trailed off. She smiled grimly and nodded.

"When Dr – Malfoy comes back, he'll take you and Ginny to see Harry." Hermione murmured and stifled a yawn.

"In the meantime, I reckon you get some sleep, Mione." Ron said and she nodded, closing her eyes and falling asleep immediately.

**_A/N: See? He's understanding. But anyway. Reviews are greatly welcome and appreciated. And aww, their first kiss. xD _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_


	13. Brother Meets Sister Again

_**A/N: Sorry if it's a little boring in this chapter, but it's needed. And SO sorry for the long wait, but I just didn't feel like writing, and I started a new story, called 'Break Away'.. So yeah, again, sorry :( Hope you like the chapter. :D **_

**_Disclaimer: Own only Danika Malfoy. JKR owns all HP characters. _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_

__

__

_**Intense Amount of Pain and Love **_

_**Chapter 13: Brother Meets Sister Again**_

'Stupid, stupid, stupid bloody fucking stupid moron!' Draco mentally cursed himself as he walked back from the dungeons. Why had he kissed her? Why? He should have resisted the urge. She probably hates him even more now! Oh Salazar, he was such a bloody idiot! This was not a time to be falling for Granger! There was too much to do, too much to focus on! Like curing Potter.

"Hey, Draco, Nott told me what happened with Granger. Why'd you get so mad?" Blaise asked him, falling into step with Draco and pulling him out of his thoughts.

"It's not the fact that he was with Granger, Blaise, it's just that I _told _him that she was mine. It was just that he _disobeyed _me, and you know how much I hate when I am disobeyed, especially by people who are supposed to be taking orders from me." Draco explained, easily lying. Blaise nodded.

"Yeah, believe me mate; I know how you hate being disobeyed. I remember what happened to Crabbe and Goyle back in school when they didn't do as you asked." Blaise said, and shuddered. Draco smirked.

"Draco! You need to come with me to St. Mungo's! Now!" Narcissa Malfoy cried urgently, rushing over to her son and Blaise.

"Is it Danika? Has she woken?" Draco asked, unable to mask his excitement. Narcissa nodded, tears overflowing in her icy blue eyes. Draco smiled, and went with his mother to apparate to St. Mungo's.

"We're here to see Miss. Danika Malfoy." His mother stated to the nurse, who nodded.

"Yes, we've been told you were coming. Miss Malfoy is very confused, she's unsure of what's happened. We've left it to you to explain." The nurse replied, leading them to the room.

Draco followed his mother in, immediately seeing his sister sitting up on her bed, pale gray eyes looking around wildly.

"My baby!" Narcissa cried, tears pouring down her pale face.

"M-mum?" Danika spoke, her voice hoarse from ten and a half years of lack of use. Draco stood back as his mother hugged her daughter tightly. He knew it, she didn't remember him. As if he thought she would, it had been ten years.

"Wh- where's Draco?" His head snapped back to his sister as she spoke his name.

"Danni-'' He whispered, coming into view from behind his mother. He stepped up and hugged his sister tightly, closing his eyes.

"Wow, last time I remember seeing you, you were eight. Then again, so was I." Danika said, laughing slightly. "S-so what happened?" She asked. "All I remember is screaming and feeling a lot of pain, and Draco yelling at dad."

"Well, you apparently made father mad, and he placed you in a coma. You've been in it for ten and a half years." Draco said, taking his sister's hand. He couldn't believe it; she was awake, he was talking to her!

"Oh," She whispered. "Is – is You-Know-Who back? What happened to the Boy-Who-Lived?" Draco winced at her questions.

"Potter lost to the Dark Lord, now the Lord's taken over everywhere and Potter's dead." Draco explained, not sure if he should have said Potter was alive with his mother there. Yes, she knew already, but she probably didn't know Draco knew.

"Where is dad? Does he know I'm awake?" Danika asked.

"No, sweetie, we thought it would be better not to tell your father about your waking up. He'd forbidden us to come and visit you." Narcissa explained.

"Oh," Danika murmured. "So Draco, how has your life been?" She asked, turning to her twin. He hesitated before replying.

"It's been fairly good. I've missed you." He whispered. Ever since birth, Danika and him had had a strong bond that could never be broken. She squeezed his hand gently.

"So, is there any lucky lady in your life I'll get the wonderful chance of meeting?" Danika said, raising an eyebrow. Draco chuckled.

"No, there have been a few flings, but nothing serious and no body at the moment. Although, father's been pushing me towards Pansy Parkinson, but I – er - don't find her appealing." Draco replied.

"Wait, isn't she the one who was always dressing up in Mrs. Parkinson's lingerie?" Danika asked. Draco burst into laughter and nodded. Narcissa shook her head in amusement.

"Well, mum, what about you? How has your life been since what happened?" Danika asked, turning her gray eyes to her mother.

"Well, I suppose it's been okay. Even though I went through each day, hoping you would wake up. We have so much to catch up on, darling." Narcissa said, silent tears falling down her face again.

"Tell me one thing, and be honest, are you both – deatheaters? On You-Know-Who's side? Agreeing with his ways?" Danika asked nervously. Narcissa immediately shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I am completely against Voldemort and all his prejudice ways. Of course, father doesn't know that, nor does the Dark Lord." Draco murmured. Danika smiled.

"Good," She whispered. "When do I get to come home?"

"When your father's gone forever." Narcissa replied and Danika lowered her eyes sadly.

"Which will hopefully be soon. I have a plan, Danni. It'll work, believe me, the Dark Lord and father will be gone soon I promise." Draco said confidently. Narcissa gave him a look, but then a small smile came over her face and she nodded approvingly.

"Anyway, honey, I have to go now, as your father notices if I'm gone too long. Draco, come home when you're ready. I'll let you stay and I'll make excuses for you if Lucius asks." Narcissa said, bending down to kiss her daughter's forehead and give her son a tight hug.

"Love you," Danika murmured.

"I love you too, Danika." Narcissa replied, tears brimming again. She looked at Draco and smiled, he returned the smile and she left the room.

"So, what's this plan of yours?" Danika asked.

"Believe it or not, I already told you." Draco replied, smirking. She looked confused.

"You did?" She asked.

"Yeah, while you were in the coma. But, as you clearly don't remember, I suppose I'll tell you again." He said, smiling to show her he was joking. He then told her of the prisoners, Alyssa Penner, Harry Potter and the whole plan.

"Ahh, so this Hermione Granger girl sounds really special." Danika said, smiling.

"She is," Draco agreed, smiling slightly. "We never got along in school. I was mean to her, because father taught me to hate muggleborns, and she's a muggleborn. But she was also best friends with Potter and I was taught to hate him, so because she was his friend, it was even more reason for me to hate her. But the past few weeks I've spent with her, and I've got to know her more as a person and she really is a caring girl. She's really loyal to her friends and would do anything for them. I think you'd like her, Danni." Draco said. Danika smiled.

"And I think you like her a lot." Danika smirked. Draco shook his head.

"No, I just think she's a better person than I thought all muggleborns were." Draco protested. Danika smirked again.

"Sure," She said, rolling her eyes. "Keep denying it."

"I don't like her!" Draco said; he knew he was lying but he didn't want to admit it out loud. Danika nodded, smiling.

"But you've got a pretty good plan. Did you think of it yourself?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I thought of part of it, but Granger did most of the thinking." Draco replied.

"Well, I hope the boy wakes up soon. I want to get out of here. I never have liked hospitals and this one just creeps me out." Danika said and shuddered. Draco chuckled.

"Well, it'll still be awhile, but we're working on it. In fact, I should probably leave and administer the potion to Potter now. I'll come back soon, I promise." Draco said and bent to kiss his sister's forehead.

"Get some rest, sis. See you later," Draco said and left the hospital. Once apparating back to Riddle Manor, he went to his room and lifted Potter up, grimacing as he did so, and forced his lips open, dumping the potion down his throat. Then, he went and washed his hands before going down to the dungeons to bring Granger, Weaselette and Weasley up to his room to see Potter. He couldn't wait to tell Granger about his sister.

He arrived at the dungeons and entered the cell, hiding a smile as Granger almost smiled at him. He nodded his head and Granger stood up, pulling Weasel and Weaselette to their feet with her.

"C'mon, hurray up." Draco snapped to the Weasels and led the way out of the dungeon.

Once arriving at his room, he opened the door and stood back, allowing the three prisoners to enter first. He heard the Weaselette stifle a sob at the sight of Potter and shook his head, following them in.

**_A/N: Next ones coming soon.. I hope.. lol. Reviews are appreciated. :D _**

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx_


	14. The Return of a Hero

_**A/N: Heres the next one.. the next one after'll come real soon... I hope.. :S Lol Anyway, Enjoy. **_

**_Disclaimer: -Sigh- Nope, STILL dont own it. _**

**xx-Mione-Fan-xx**

__

_**Intense Amount of Pain and Love **_

**_Chapter 14: The Return of a Hero_**

Hermione heard Ginny stifle her sob, and moved next to the redhead, placing a hand on her arm. Ron stood staring at Harry in silence, but Hermione saw his lips turning up at the corners as he stared.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny murmured and ran to Harry much like Hermione had, kneeling next to the raven haired boy. Ron followed Ginny and sat beside Harry, still dumbstruck.

Hermione looked at Draco, who was leaning against the wall. She noticed his eyes were lit up, instead of cold and icy.

"What happened? You seem almost... happy," She trailed off, raising an eyebrow. He almost smiled but caught himself.

"She woke up," He whispered, his voice filled with happiness.

"Oh Draco, that's wonderful!" Hermione cried, barely stopping herself from hugging him.

"I know, I can hardly believe it. Mother's so happy she was crying." Draco chuckled. Hermione smiled.

"I'm so happy for you," She said, still smiling. She heard muffled crying and turned to see Ginny with her hand over her mouth and her eyes closed, tears falling down her cheeks.

Hermione stepped over to her and embraced her. "Its okay, Gin, he's going to wake up. Everything's going to be fine." Hermione said, trying to comfort her. Ginny nodded and pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"I know, Hermione. I'm sorry, I just – I saw him and I just broke. I'm sorry." Ginny murmured. Hermione smiled weakly.

"Its okay, Gin, don't be sorry. Everyone breaks down; you've been holding it in. But it'll be okay. I know it." Hermione said, and saw Draco nod his head slightly, agreeing with her. Ron was still sitting in shock beside Harry.

"I don't bloody believe it," He muttered. "He- he's really alive."

"Yes Ron, he is. Isn't it just wonderful?" Hermione said, smiling and Ron nodded.

"When'll he wake up now?" Ginny asked, looking at Draco, who was still leaning against the wall. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure, hopefully soon." He muttered in reply. "I've been giving him the potion, and the healers at St Mungo's said that it took Danika that and support from her family to get her to wake up. So I imagine it'll take support from you three to help Potter along."

Ginny nodded in acceptance and Ron stared at Draco.

"What happened to you, Malfoy?" He blurted out. Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm in the same predicament as you, Weasley and I just want to get my sister and mother away from the Dark Lord and my father." Draco replied, shrugging. Hermione knew Ron was struggling to accept that Malfoy had changed and was helping them.

"All right, I'll take you back to the dungeons now, and until Potter wakes up I'll keep bringing you back here to see him." Draco said and Hermione nodded and he lightly took her arm and held Ginny and Ron at wand point to make it look like he was taking them all against their will.

**X-X**

Weeks had past, without much response from Harry. Draco still took them to see Harry everyday but he wasn't responding to their words. Draco said it would take awhile; it did with his sister.

Hermione was growing frustrated; she wanted him to at least respond to them. But it was going to take time and she just had to stay patient, as hard as that was.

Draco came down to their cell just then and Hermione looked up hopefully. He shook his head and she sighed angrily.

"When is he going to wake up?!" She cried. Ginny nodded sadly and Ron shrugged.

"Soon, Granger, soon." Draco replied. Hermione nodded and pursed her lips thoughtfully. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on," He said and she raised an eyebrow. "Just me?" She asked and he nodded. She shrugged and followed him out of the cell.

He led her back to his room, as always. She followed him slowly, wondering why he hadn't taken Ron and Ginny along too.

As soon as she entered the bedroom, she went directly to Harry, taking his hand into hers.

"Come on, Harry, you've got to wake up! I need you; we all need you, especially Ginny!" Hermione pleaded, trying to brush some more hair out of his face unsuccessfully. Like always, there was no response from him.

"Why'd you want just me today?" Hermione asked, turning to Draco. He had just cast a 'silencio' on the room and was turning back to look at her. He hesitated before answering her.

"I want to take you somewhere, now." Draco replied.

"Where?"

"To St. Mungo's to meet my sister. I've told her about everyone and the plan and she wants to meet you." Draco said slowly. Hermione gasped.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet her!" She exclaimed, smiling. Draco nodded.

"Great," He said.

"But how will you get me there?" Hermione asked.

"We'll apparate; there's no anti apparation charms here." Draco explained. She nodded.

"All right then, let's go," She said, smiling. He nodded and took her arm and apparated.

Draco walked up to the front desk and told them of his arrival and then led her to his sister's room.

They entered the room and Hermione saw a slim girl sitting back and reading in the hospital bed. She had long pale blonde hair, much like Narcissa Malfoy's and stormy grey eyes. She smiled when she saw them and Draco embraced her.

"Hey sis, I brought someone to meet you," Draco said and Hermione stepped forward with her hand outstretched.

"Hermione Granger," She said, smiling and his sister nodded and smiled too.

"Danika Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you. Draco told me about you and your friends. I found you intriguing and wanted to meet you," Danika explained. Hermione laughed for the first time since the war.

"I don't know why you'd find me intriguing; I'm really not that interesting." Hermione said, her face flushed.

"Oh but you are; Draco's told me all about the plan and how it was your idea for the polyjuice potion. You seem very clever." Danika said, laughing too. Draco smiled at his sister.

"It shouldn't be too long till Potter wakes up," He said. She smiled.

"Good, I can't wait to get out of here; I hate hospitals." Danika explained to Hermione who chuckled.

"I know how you feel; I was in the hospital wing so many times back at Hogwarts. Of course, it was always for getting into trouble with Harry and Ron. We never had a calm year back then." Hermione said.

"You'll have to tell me all about it sometime after all of this is over." Danika smiled. Hermione nodded; she really liked Draco's sister, she was more outgoing than Draco, probably because she didn't live with Lucius long enough to feel his terror like Draco had.

"Anyway, we should probably be getting back to the manor now sis, but I promise I'll come back soon and you'll get to see Granger again once this is over." Draco said, and bent to kiss his sister's cheek, squeezing her hand and stepping away. Hermione shook Danika's hand again, and smiled as Draco led her out of the hospital and they apparated back to Riddle Manor, in Draco's bedroom.

"Your sisters really nice," Hermione said, smiling. Draco nodded.

"She wasn't brought up with my father so she wasn't taught to hate everything and show no emotions and all of that rubbish." Draco replied, grimacing. Hermione smiled again and looked at Harry, sighing.

"It's so frustrating seeing him there, but not being able to talk to him or laugh at him. After two years of thinking he was dead, I just want to hear his voice again!" Hermione cried, blinking back tears that threatened to fall again. Draco patted her arm.

"He'll wake up soon, Gr- Hermione, don't worry." He said and she looked at him.

"When, though? It's been a month since you've brought him here! I just want him to wake up." She said desperately, going over to Harry and taking his hand again. "Please Harry, please wake up. I'm going mad here!" She whispered, letting a tear leak out of her eye.

Suddenly, she felt him move. She jumped but shook her head, telling herself she was imagining it. When it happened again, her eyes widened and she grinned.

"Draco, go get Ginny and Ron! I think he's waking up!" Draco's own eyes widened and he quickly left the room. He came back only minutes later with the two redheads behind him.

Ginny ran over and took Harry's other hand, stroking it with her thumb. "Harry?"

"He responded to me before, he moved his hands. Just keep talking to him, Gin." Hermione murmured. Ginny nodded and told Harry anything she could think of, her tears falling down her cheeks.

When Ginny was in the middle of telling Harry about the people all down in the cells, his eyelids fluttered and Hermione stared hopefully. Ron was standing behind Ginny, his hands on her shoulders.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes flew open and they were looking into the emerald eyes that they had grown to love. Ginny stifled a sob as did Hermione.

"Ginny? Mione? Ron?" He croaked, squinting at them. Hermione realized he didn't have his glasses.  
"Oh Harry!" Ginny cried and hugged him. Hermione felt tears of joy fall down her cheeks and she grinned. Ron grinned too and hugged Hermione in his glory.

"What happened?" He asked, swallowing and hugging Ginny back.

"It's a long story, mate. I'll shorten it as best I can," Ron said and began to tell Harry everything, starting with the final battle and the plan and even that it was Draco who was helping them. At this, Harry looked skeptical, but Hermione quickly told him that it was Draco who had helped them get him out of the coma and who had brought him away from Voldemort in the first place.

Draco walked into view of Harry and smirked. "Glad to see you're awake, Potter, but all of that was the easy part of the plan. We've still got to plan how you're going to take down Voldemort once and for all." He said grimly. Harry stared at Draco for a moment, his eyes narrowed as he tried to decipher whether he could trust him or not. Finally, Harry nodded, deciding that if Ron and Hermione and even Ginny could trust him, then so could he.

"Alright then, let's get planning." Harry said.

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione cried. "You've just woken up from being in a coma for two years; you need to _rest _now, not plan."

"Yes Hermione." Harry replied, grinning and then stifling a yawn. Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you so much, Harry! Never do that to me again!" She exclaimed. He smiled.

"I'll try not to, Mione." He replied and Hermione smiled again. She couldn't believe he was really awake and talking to them! It seemed like a dream, but she knew it wasn't. This was real, and it was only the beginning. There was another war to go through with Voldemort once again. Only this time, they would succeed.

**A/N: Hope the timing isnt rushed or anything.. but I only want about a few more chapters in this story before it's complete. So yeah, reviews are appreciated. **


	15. A Second War with One Mission

_**A/N: I'm apologizing now for any spelling/grammatical errors. I'll do my best, but my microsoft word appears to be down and my dad hasnt fixed it yet, so I'm stuck with word pad and no spell check. I'm normally a pretty good speller, but there could be a few typo's that I wouldnt see, so I'm sorry. And I'm also verrrry verry sorry for the long wait, I'm doing my best, I swear. Enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: Dont ya get sick of these? Yeaah, me too. I dont own it, no matter what stories you hear ;) Lol. **_

_xx-Mione-Fan-xx _

_**Intense Amount of Pain and Love**_

_**Chapter 15: A Second War with One Mission **_

Draco spent the next few days going over the plan with Potter, who surprised Draco with some more good tactics in taking Voldemort down.

"Okay, so I'll distract and keep off the deatheaters, while you go into Voldemort's private room and fight him, just one on one. You'll have the advantage of surprise as he has no idea you're alive and hopefully you'll have the upper hand by that." Draco explained.

"I don't know, we're going to have to work on it a lot more, because all we have now is guess work. We have to be sure that he's alone in his room, and that no one but you and Ron, Mione, and Ginny know that I'm alive. We have to get to his room without being seen by any deatheaters who'll alert him. There could be an odd few that we would stun, but some could get away and tell him." Potter said thoughtfully. "What about if I dress up in a deatheater cloak and cover my face so no one knows who I am?" He suggested.

Draco shrugged. "That could work; when we get to the study, I'll say I'm taking you to Voldemort because you've failed a mission and Voldemort needs to punish you. That way, when the other deatheaters hear the spells being thrown, they'll assume its just Voldemort tormenting you. I'll fight off any deatheaters who try to enter the study," Draco mused aloud. Potter nodded.

"I reckon it's a good plan so far, but we've still got to work on it more." Potter replied.

"I know, Granger's had some good ideas and even Weasley had some. I was thinking, that if I could sneak some good food down to the prisoners to eat for the next few days and it could bring their strength up, then instead of releasing them, they could help me fight some of the deatheaters." Draco suggested. Potter thought about this and then nodded.

"Yeah I know Ron, Ginny and Hermione will want to fight for sure. And from what they told me, Fred, George and Charlie are there too, so they'll want to fight." Potter replied. "This is going to be just like the first war, only I think we're outnumbered." Potter said grimly.

"Yeah but this time, only one thing matters. You have to kill Voldemort. Once you do, then the war is over. Most of the deatheaters now, don't like the way Voldemort's running things; the only thing they do like is that the world is becoming muggle born free, but in that process, the wizarding world is destroyed and the deatheaters don't like it." Draco replied. "I think I can even manage to get Blaise to help."

"Blaise Zabini?" Potter asked. Draco nodded. "Just be sure you can trust him, you don't want him running to Voldemort."

"He won't. Blaise is my best mate, he hates being a deatheater as much as I do, he just doesn't have the guts to do anything about it." Draco said coldly. Potter looked doubtful but didn't say anything.

**X-X**

After a few weeks had passed, they had finally decided that they had done as much planning as they could. Potter, Granger, Weasley, and Weaslette were currently sitting in Draco's room.

"So when's it going to happen?" Weasley asked.

"As soon as possible," Draco replied. "I wanted it to happen shortly after Potter woke up, but too many things had to be planned out carefully."

"Are you both ready?" Granger asked, looking at Draco. He nodded.

"We are. You lot know what you have to do?" Draco asked.

"Take down as many deatheaters as possible and make sure no one enters the room." Granger replied. She bit her lip nervously.

"Right. We'll do it tomorrow, are there any other prisoners that are helping?" Draco asked. Weasel nodded.

"My brothers." He answered.

"Okay, early tomorrow morning, I'll lead the other prisoners out through a secret passage I use when going to visit my sister. No one but Blaise, my mother and I know about it. They should be able to find their way out of Riddle Manor from there without my help." Draco explained. "Then, I'll bring your brothers back with me to here as well as you lot. From there, you'll wait here while I lead Potter to Voldemort. Then, after waiting roughly fifteen minutes, you'll follow, stunning as many deatheaters as possible on the way with these wands." He continued, pulling out and returning their wands that he had managed to find. They gasped and nodded, taking their wands.

Draco led them back to the dungeons, except for Granger. He wanted to talk with her. So he kept her in his room with Potter.

"Sure you want to do this, Gr- Hermione?" Draco asked her, staring at her. Potter was in the bathroom.

"I'm doing it for you and Danika, Draco." She said firmly. She had offered to do a private job for him. She was going to apparate from here to St. Mungo's along with his mother and then get Danika, and quickly apparate to Malfoy Manor where Draco would meet them once it was all over. Draco had told his mother what was going on and she told Danika.

"T-Thanks, Hermione." Draco said. She was standing in front of him and he wanted so badly to just lean forward and kiss her, but he didn't know how she'd react. Plus, this wasn't the time for romance. She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Just make sure you come back to her, Draco. She needs you." Hermione said. Draco nodded and couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, crashing his lips onto hers. She gasped but didn't pull away. Slowly, he felt her arms wrap around his neck and he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. He was enjoying the kiss and almost didn't hear the bathroom door open but reluctantly pulled away from her as Potter walked back into the room.

Potter looked from Draco to Hermione, noticing how close they were. Hermione was blushing crimson and Draco was holding back a smirk.

"Hi Harry," Hermione whispered. Potter smiled that lopsided grin of his and winked at Hermione.

"Right then, Granger as soon as you've made it to the room and you see me, beside me will be my mother. She'll see you and gesture you to her, and that's where you'll apparate away. Be careful of any deatheaters." Draco added. Hermione nodded, biting her lip again. He gave her a weak smile and took her hand to lead her back to the dungeons.

When he came back to the room, Potter had a knowing smile on his face. "You fancy her." He said matter-of-factly.

"What? I do not," Draco protested unconvincingly. Potter smirked.

"Yes you do, I saw how close you guys were, I swore you guys were kissing. And just the way you talk to her, all softly and stuff, compared to your regular cold drawl. I'm not blind, Malfoy, even if I do wear glasses. I reckon she fancies you too, or is beginning to." Potter said nonchalantly. Draco looked up sharply.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"The way she looks at you," Potter replied. "I've seen her with that look, and it's when she cares about someone. She's obviously beginning to care about you."

Draco could barely hold back a smile. That made Potter smirk even more. "And you're okay with all of this? Me being your worst enemy back in school and all?" Draco asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Potter shrugged. "You seem okay now, you're helping us aren't you?"

"Yeah," Draco replied. "Anyway, get some sleep Potter, it's a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, night Malfoy."

"Night, Potter." Draco replied and laid on his bed, as Potter laid now on the small mattress Draco had conjured for him. They both fell asleep almost instantly.

**X-X**

"Wake up, Potter." Draco said, nudging the sleeping raven haired boy with his foot.

"Wha...? What time is it?" Potter asked sleepily.

"Early, we've got to prepare remember?" Draco snapped. "Here's your cloak that you're to wear. I have to go see to the prisoners now. I'll be back with the Weasleys and Granger."

"Right," Potter said and stood up wearily, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Draco walked quickly down to the dungeons. It was close to four in the morning and none of the other deatheaters were awake yet except for the ones guarding the dungeons in which Draco took care of. He stunned them and shoved them in a closet, making sure to lock the closet with a complex spell.

"Draco," Hermione called as soon as she saw him. It didn't look like she'd slept at all. He shook his head.

"You should have slept, Granger." He scolded and she shrugged.

"I slept a little. I was just too nervous," She replied and woke the other prisoners in the cell.

"The Penner girl is coming with us," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. She looked at him in shock. "I told you, she's going to come in use. She's the daughter of a powerful auror. She'll be useful," He explained. She nodded and grabbed the brown haired girl's small hand.

"All right you lot, follow me. Weasleys' stay here with Granger, you all know the plan." Draco said and gestured for the other prisoners to follow him. He led them to the secret passage he told the others about without meeting any deatheaters. "Right, follow this path, it leads out behind Riddle Manor. Once you're there, walk towards the gate, it should be unlocked," Draco explained. He had told the gatekeepers that Voldemort was expecting visitors and wanted the gates left unlocked. "The nearest town is about 15 miles from here, so you'll have to walk quite a bit but here's some extra food for you to keep up your strength, good luck."

"Thanks Malfoy, we appreciate this." Thomas said with a nod. Draco nodded back and ushered them along. Then he turned and almost ran back to the dungeons to the lead the others to his bedroom.

"Okay, Granger you know what you're doing. Leave the Penner girl with Weaselette. You'll know what she can do once we start fighting. Remember, your only goal is to keep deatheaters out of Voldemort's room and kill or stun as many as possible." Draco explained harshly as he paced the room. He was nervous; he didn't say that to the others because he liked to hide his emotions and they weren't exactly his friends. The three older Weasley's were glaring at him as they still didn't understand that he was helping them.

"Wait, what are you doing Hermione?" Weaselette asked. Hermione hesitated.

"I have to find Mrs. Malfoy and go to St. Mungos with her to help bring Danika to Malfoy Manor, where I'll then wait with them for Dr- Malfoy to return," Hermione explained quickly. The Weasley's cocked their eyebrows suspiciously and looked at Potter.

"It's all right, Hermione's volunteered to do this for Malfoy. She's doing it on her own free will," Potter said. They nodded. Draco saw Hermione looking at him.

"Draco! Stop pacing, everything's going to be fine!" She scolded. Draco stopped pacing immediately and looked at her, and nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy, Hermione's right, there's no need to worry. Everything will be fine today, I know it." The little Penner girl spoke calmly. Draco looked at her. He knew to believe her and he nodded and smiled encouragingly at her.

"Thanks, Alyssa, I know it'll be fine. You be careful, okay? Let Weasel- Ginny take care of you." Draco said softly, shocking everyone except for Hermione. She had already seen him being nice to her.

"I will, Mr. Malfoy." Penner replied quietly and stepped toward him to kiss his cheek. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"All right, let's go." Draco ordered and Potter pulled the cloak over his head. Draco grabbed hold of his arm and held him at wand point, bringing him out in the corridor to 'bring' to Voldemort.

"Hey Draco, who have you got there?!" Nott asked as Draco passed him in the corridor.

"Someone who didn't follow the Lord's orders and is going to pay for it miserably." Draco replied, smirking. Nott nodded and smirked too. "Move out of my way now, Nott, I've been ordered to take him to the Dark Lord."

"Doesn't the Dark Lord normally punish others in front of the other deatheaters?" Nott said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't question what the Dark Lord orders, Nott, or you'll find yourself in the same position this poor fellow is." Draco scolded and pushed Nott out of his way, leading Potter further along. Potters cloak almost fell off in Draco's rush and he nudged Draco to slow down.

"Sorry," Draco muttered as they reached the door to Voldemort's room. "Here you are, Potter. He's in there, working at his desk. Good luck,"

"You too, Malfoy." Potter replied, and Draco heard the nervousness but determination in his voice. Potter opened the door and went in and Draco closed the door behind him.

Draco stood there and stunned any random deatheater who came near him. He heard a commotion coming from up the hall and knew the others had arrived. He saw the head of Weasleys appear wands raised fighting with another group of deatheaters. He saw one deatheater advancing slowly on Hermione as she fought with another.

"_Stupefy_!" Draco yelled and the spell hit the deatheater behind Hermione. She had just stunned the one in front of her and looked up at Draco, smiling her thanks.

"Draco," He turned and saw his mother. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. Hermione looked over and saw Narcissa, who gestured for her to come quick. Hermione broke off in the fight she was in and rushed over.

"Be careful, Draco." Hermione said as she reached them. Draco nodded and she kissed his cheek, squeezed his hand, and then she was gone with his mother.

Draco joined in with the fight going on and stunned as many deatheaters as he could. He saw Penner was whispering things in Weaselettes ear as the girl fought. He smirked; Penner probably came in good use. She was teleptic, she could read thoughts and was warning Weaselette of each spell the deatheater was about to throw so that the redhead could block the spell and fire another before the deatheater had a chance.

The second war had begun, only this time, with only one mission. Potter must kill Voldemort in order to end this war once and for all.

_**A/N: Next chapter will be really soon. It's not over yet. Lol. But the next one will take place with Hermione from when she woke up that morning.. Right before Draco comes to get her. **_


	16. Keep Holding On

_**A/N: Here it is, this is last chapter. Lol. Enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: Dont own any HP characters. **_

**xx-Mione-Fan-xx**

_**Intense Amount of Pain and Love **_

_**Chapter 16: Keep Holding On**_

Hermione laid awake thinking of the next day. She couldn't sleep; she was too nervous, and confused. She didn't know what to think of her feelings for Draco. Wasn't she supposed to hate him? And instead she's _kissing _him! Not to mention worrying about him. I think I fancy him, Hermione thought with a jolt.

She heard the dungeon door open and she looked up. "Draco," She called, standing up. She saw him shake his head.

"You should have slept, Granger." He scolded her and she shrugged.

"I slept a little. I was just too nervous," She replied. She began waking the others up and nearly jumped when Draco whispered in her ear. "The Penner girl is coming with us," She looked up at him in shock and he explained. "I told you, she's going to come in use. She's the daughter of a powerful auror. She'll be useful," She nodded and grabbed Alyssa's hand.

"All right you lot, follow me. Weasleys' stay here with Granger, you all know the plan." Draco told them and motioned for them to follow him. They left and Hermione waited impatiently with Ginny, Ron, Fred, George and Charlie for Draco to return.

"We shouldn't be trusting him," Fred muttered darkly.

"What other choice do we have?" Ginny snapped. Charlie nodded.

"She's right, Fred. We're not in a very good predictament to be judging him from the way he was at school. He was way worse to Harry, Ron, Mione and Gin than he was to us and if they can trust him than so can we," Charlie said patiently. Fred nodded, but was still scowling.

Draco came back then and took them back to his bedroom, where he began pacing and reminding them of what was to be done. "Okay, Granger you know what you're doing. Leave the Penner girl with Weaselette. You'll know what she can do once we start fighting. Remember, your only goal is to keep deatheaters out of Voldemort's room and kill or stun as many as possible." Hermione could tell that Draco was nervous, just by the way he was pacing and talking.

"Wait, what are you doing Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione hesitated before replying.

"I have to find Mrs. Malfoy and go to St. Mungos with her to help bring Danika to Malfoy Manor, where I'll then wait with them for Dr- Malfoy to return," She explained quickly. Fred and George cocked their eyebrows suspiciously and looked at Harry.

"It's all right, Hermione's volunteered to do this for Malfoy. She's doing it on her own free will," Harry assured them. They nodded.

"Draco! Stop pacing, everything's going to be fine!" Hermione scolded. He stopped pacing, looking at her and nodded.

"Mr. Malfoy, Hermione's right, there's no need to worry. Everything will be fine today, I know it." Alyssa spoke, still holding Hermione's hand. She was speaking so calmly and strongly, without fear that Hermione couldn't believe she was only nine. Draco smiled at her.

"Thanks, Alyssa, I know it'll be fine. You be careful, okay? Let Weasel- Ginny take care of you." Draco replied softly and Hermione heard all of the Weasleys and Harry gasp in shock.

"I will, Mr. Malfoy." Alyssa said quietly and Hermione squeezed her hand. Alyssa stepped forward and kissed Draco's cheek. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"All right, let's go." Draco said and Harry pulled the cloak he was wearing up and over his face. Hermione and Ginny hugged him and kissed his cheek. The two men left and Hermione took a deep breath, preparing for what was to come.

"I'm so nervous," Ginny whispered to Hermione, who nodded.

"Me too, Gin. But remember to have faith, and keep holding on to it no matter what happens. Harry's stronger than ever now, and he'll defeat Voldemort. I know it," Hermione replied. Ginny nodded and the two girls hugged each other tightly. Hermione hugged Ron and the other Weasleys as well.

Finally, it had been fifteen minutes and they headed out into the corridor. They immediately saw a few deatheaters up ahead and stunned them easily, continuing on using the directions Draco had given them. It felt so good to have her wand back in her hand and Hermione promised she'd never leave it again.

They finally rounded a corner fighting with another group of deatheaters and saw Draco standing up ahead. Hermione was fighting intensely with a deatheater in front of her and just as she stunned him, she saw a spell whiz by her and hit a deatheater who was obviously coming up behind her. She looked up and smiled at Draco. He returned the smile and she saw his mother come up beside him. Narcissa Malfoy motioned to Hermione and Hermione quickly stunned the deatheater facing her and rushed over to Draco and his mother.

"Be careful, Draco," Hermione said as she reached him and Narcissa. He nodded and she kissed his cheek, squeezed his hand quickly and then apparated to St. Mungo's with Narcissa.

They arrived just outside of the hospital and entered quickly. They didn't even speak to the nurse at the front desk, they just rushed to Danika's room. Narcissa grabbed a hold of Danika's arm as well as Hermione's as Hermione didn't know where Malfoy Manor was so she didn't know what to concentrate on and they apparated to Malfoy Manor.

"Hello again, Hermione." Danika said, smiling. Hermione returned the smile.

"Hi Danika," She replied.

"Miss. Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you even at such an unfortunate time. Obviously, I'm Draco's mother but you can just call me Narcissa, or Cissy." Draco's mother said smoothly, holding out her hand. Hermione shook her hand and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Narcissa. Please call me Hermione." Hermione said politely and Narcissa smiled too, leading Danika and Hermione into Malfoy Manor.

They sat down in the sitting room on the sofas and Narcissa left to make the tear for them.

"I know my brother fancies you," Danika said, smiling at Hermione, who blushed.

"Do you? H-has he told you that?" Hermione asked quietly, surprised at the hopefulness in her tone. Danika shook her head.

"No, but I know my brother. You should have heard him talking about you. He told me of how you guys hated each other in school, but he said you're really special and that these past few months he's spent with you gave him a different perspective on the type of girl you are. I agree with him; you seem really nice and caring. But most of all, you seem like a really loyal girl." Danika said, still smiling. Hermione blushed again.

"Do you like my brother that way?" Danika asked. Hermione hesitated.

"I-I think so, maybe. He's really sweet now that I got to know him more. He's right, in school I absolutely hated him. But with the war going on, so much as changed." Hermione said, smiling softly. Danika nodded.

"My brother is a nice guy, he probably didn't show it in school because of what he'd been through, but he is very caring and very clever." Danika said proudly.

"You're very fond of him, aren't you?" Hermione asked smiling. Danika nodded.

"Draco and I have always been very close, but then again we _are _twins." She replied.

Narcissa came back in as a silence fell over the girls. Hermione was lost in thought, worrying about the others and hoping they were okay. Danika was probably worrying about her brother.

"Now, now girls, get rid of the long faces. I assure you Draco and your friends, Hermione, are going to fine. You must have faith and hope. Just hold on a little longer, I'm sure Draco will be here soon." Narcissa said confidently and Hermione admired her strength. Narcissa passed them each a cup of steaming tea.

"Drink up, you'll feel much better." Narcissa smiled. She reminded Hermione of Mrs. Weasley, which made Hermione smile. This definitely wasn't the woman who Hermione saw at the Quidditch World Cup in fourth year, she thought, but then that was probably just an image because her husband was there.

After her tea she was feeling a bit happier and less worried. She smiled. Everything was going to be fine.

Another hour passed and Draco still didn't show up, however just as Hermione was beginning to grow worried again, they heard the front door open and Draco himself entered, but he wasn't alone. He was supporting Harry, who was very pale and looked weak. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were also there.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, rushing over as Draco laid the black haired boy on the empty couch. "What happened?"

"Well, Potter won, but Voldemort did a number on him," Draco explained.

"Where's Charlie? And Alyssa?" She asked.

"Alyssa was taken back to her father. Charlie..." Ginny started and then broke into tears. Hermione embraced her.

"What happened to Charlie?" She asked Draco, the only one not feeling sad right now as he didn't know Charlie well.

"One of the last deatheaters fired a killing curse at him," Draco said grimly. "Mother, you don't have to worry about Father anymore." Draco added, looking to Narcissa who was looking after Harry's wounds.

"Draco, did you..." Narcissa trailed off, tears glistening in her eyes. Draco swallowed and nodded.

"I had to," He whispered. "He was coming at me and he was angry. He would have killed me," Draco continued.

"It's all right, Draco. Your father was a bad man. But he never used to be like that, no he never used to." Narcissa said quietly and focused on Harry again.

"We burned the manor to the ground," Fred told Hermione.

"Any deatheaters left inside were killed." George added. Hermione smiled weakly, still holding Ginny.

"So what now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, maybe we can fix up the Burrow and move there?" Ron suggested.

"I reckon that's a brilliant idea, Ronniekins." Fred replied and Ron flushed and glared at Fred.

"Wha...? What happened?" They heard Harry croak as he woke up.

"It's over, Potter. You won." Draco said.

"Brilliant," He murmured and then passed out again. Hermione smiled as Draco's words sank in. It was over. Everyone got busy talking and Draco motioned for Hermione to follow him. He led her outside and walked around behind Malfoy Manor.

She saw a lake and trees surrounding it. There were flowers here and there around the lake and a bench off to one side of the trees. Draco led her to the bench and she sat down beside him.

"It's beautiful here," Hermione whispered, looking at the lake.

"Yes, it is. I come here a lot," Draco said. He was looking at her. She turned and found herself staring into his stormy gray eyes. He reached out and touched her cheek.

"Now is the time for romance," Draco murmured. Before she could ask what he meant, his lips were on hers. She smiled through the kiss and placed her arms around his neck as his found her waist. She allowed him to deepen the kiss, surprised at the passion in it.

"Be my girlfriend?" Draco asked as he pulled away. Hermione smiled and nodded and then pulled him in for another kiss. He smiled through the kiss and ran his hand up her back.

**The End **

_**A/N: No, theres not gonna be a sequel.. It ends here. Lol. Finally! I'm done! Lol. Now I gotta work on my other stories. :) **_

**xx-Mione-Fan-xx**


	17. Epilogue

_**A/N: I realized I never explained what happened to Blaise so I figured I put it in an epilogue. Lol.**_

_**Disclaimer: Dont own HP characters. **_

**xx-Mione-Fan-xx**

_**Intense Amount of Pain and Love**_

_**Epilogue **_

"Blaise!" Draco called, seeing the brown haired boy enter through the front gate.

"Hey Drake!" Blaise Zabini replied.

"I- I thought you had been in the building when it burned. I thought you were dead," Draco said. Blaise shook his head.

"Nope, I saw that you were helping them so I ran out of the Manor and saw the prisoners that I knew you must of helped escape up ahead, so I led them to the town because apparently they got lost." Blaise said, smiling. "Hey Granger,"

"Hi Blaise," Hermione said, smiling at the ex Slytherin. He looked down and saw their clasped hands and smiled again.

"Good job, mate. I never would have expected it." Blaise said, clapping Draco on the shoulder. Draco smiled at Hermione and nodded.

Hermione had moved into the Manor with Draco and they had just got back from helping the Weasleys rebuild the Burrow. The Wizarding world was slowly returning back to normal. Hermione was going for a job as a healer at St. Mungo's along with Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy and Draco would be teaching at Hogwarts once it was rebuilt.

Harry had his health restored and was constantly smiling whenever Hermione saw him. He was extremely happy that they had won and he could live a normal life. He and Draco were even on a first name basis, and Hermione noticed that Harry and Danika were getting along really well too.

Draco's twin sister, Danika, had been restored back to health also and came out when she heard Blaise's voice. "Blaise! How nice it is to see you again!" She cried, hugging him. He smiled.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Danni, and looking just as gorgeous as ever. Wow, Draco's going to have to work extra hard to keep the guys from you," Blaise said, smirking at Draco. Danika laughed.

"You always were such a charmer, Blaise." She said and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you're out of the coma, Danni. I know I missed you almost as much as Draco here," Blaise said.

"Thanks, Blaise. Won't you stay for dinner? I'm making it," Danika said and Blaise smiled.

"I'd love to," He replied.

"Great. Well what are you all standing at the door for? Come on in," Danika smiled.

"I'll come help you with dinner, Danni." Hermione said and followed the active blonde Malfoy into the kitchens.

"I can't wait until you and Draco get married and you become my sister in law, Mione. Because then I can actually call you my sister!" Danika exclaimed happily. Hermione chuckled.

"Well that'll be awhile, Danika, Draco and I have just gotten together it'll be a long time before he proposes." Hermione replied.

"We'll see," Danika murmured, grinning. Hermione shook her head and together they prepared dinner for the boys and Narcissa Malfoy.


End file.
